The Teenage Assassin
by IamtotallyKewlio
Summary: The Teen Titans run into a teenage assassin... but who is she, and why does she look so familiar? Rated T for character death, violence, and excessive use of the word 'dorkwad.'
1. Chapter 1

Um.. this is my first fanfic on here, so if the format isn't right, don't come after me with torches and pitchforks, 'kay? Also:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Teen Titans the first season on DVD, so ppl who do own Teen Titans please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks.

Side note: Yes, I am paranoid about being hunted down with torches and pitchforks. "I blame child stars." (quote from my older brother, so don't use it, or he'll come after me with a torch and a pitchfork.)



"_You've got a new assignment," growled an all-too-familiar voice. The girl, Analysha, looked up, her face filled with apprehension. _

"_I do?"_

"_Yes. Now get ready." The man who had gained all of her hatred and fear turned and left. The door to her tiny room –actually a jail cell dug out in the cave where they lived- closed. She quickly got up from her bizarre position on the ground and slipped off her loosely fitting T-shirt and jeans. She didn't care if the man was watching; she had gotten used to his presence in the eleven years since- she froze and her eyes clouded, memories of that night rushing into her mind, an uncontrollable well of emotion bursting. She hastily shook her thoughts away, allowing her new task occupy her mind._

_She slipped on her tightly fitting dark purple T-shirt, shivering slightly as a night breeze found its way into her room. She adjusted the way it sat on her body, pulling up on her sleeve to ensure her tattoo's visibility. Then she tugged on her black jeans, also rather tight, again ensuring that her tattoos were visible. She pulled on her black gloves –the ones with no fingers- that were slightly stained with blood. She clipped on her belt, arming herself with the tools necessary for her trade –assassin. Killer for hire. She put on her other holsters for her weapons; they covered much of her body._

_She stepped out of her room and stood perfectly still, heels together, arms at her sides; ready for inspection._

"_Ah, my little assassin," said the man. "Looks like you're dressed to kill." He laughed at his own joke, then continued. "Your new assignment should be a challenge. I hear he's good at martial arts." He paused, watching for any change in her facial expression. There was none. She kept her head level; her gaze was focused directly ahead. She knew that any facial change would be taken as weakness; weakness would be sure to bring a beating. She had enough bruises and scars; she didn't need more._

_He reached out his hand and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her entire body tensed at the man's touch; memories flooding back for the second time that day. "He also has a belt," his hand brushed her own belt, "filled with various weapons, none of which are standard."_

"_He will be no trouble, sir."_

"_Good. I should hope not, seeing as he's only fifteen." That did it. Her cool, indifferent look vanished; her voice faltered. She looked up at him. He towered over her by at least five inches; but, then, he was six foot three._

"_A fif-fifteen-year-old, sir? I'm going to kill a _child_?"_

"_Isn't that what I just said?" he asked nonchalantly. She could see his fists clench; she was going to get that beating after all._

_Halfway across Gotham, another teenage girl was getting ready for the day. Her day was shaping up to be normal so far… she glanced at the computer monitor in the Batcave. It showed a beeping red dot. Analysha was on the move again. So much for normal. She quickly pulled on her costume, putting on her mask, belt and gloves, ready for combat._

"_Now if I can only get out of the house without mom or dad seeing…" she murmured, sneaking through the halls of the huge Wayne mansion. She made it all the way to the back door before he caught her._

"_Serinoya, where do you think you're going?" She ran her fingers through her long black hair._

"_To fight the forces of evil?" she tried._

"_Analysha?" She nodded. "Fine. I just wish you'd tell me before you left."_

"_Promise I'll call if I need help. Bye, NW!" She darted out the door without another word._

"Titans, go!" exclaimed Robin, lunging at Cinderblock. The villain reached out and grasped his foot in mid-kick, killing Robin's inertia and leaving him hanging upside-down. Robin reached up and tried to free his leg from his opponent's grip, but was unsuccessful. Starfire threw a starbolt that caught Cinderblock in the face, and he raised his arm in an attempt to block it, in the process dropping Robin onto his back. Robin scrambled to his feet, ready to attack again. Beast Boy, in pterodactyl form, carried Cyborg to a position from which he could attack. Raven hurtled steel braces at Cinderblock, wrapping them around his upper body and pinning his arms to his sides.

A girl looked on from a concealed location, not twenty feet away. She smiled. The Teen Titans were very formidable foes, making up for what they lacked in skill and accuracy with their amazing ability to work together. They had almost taken down Cinderblock in the… she glanced at the small digital clock built into her armor… ten minutes they had been fighting him. She pulled back her bow, already strung with an arrow. She had to act fast if she wanted to catch him before the chaos of the fight dissipated. As soon as her victim moved a few inches to the left… now!

She released the string, letting the arrow fly just as someone gave her a shove. The bow was knocked fractionally off course, and instead of her shot catching her victim in the desired location –the center of his back- it harmlessly grazed his shoulder, its only effects being a scratch and blown cover. Her would-be victim –Robin- spun, following the arrow's trajectory back to her hiding place. She, too, turned, trying to catch sight of who had spoiled her perfect shot. A look of surprise flickered momentarily across her face, and then disappeared, her dark green eyes narrowing.

"You." For a split second, she locked eyes with someone all too familiar. Her pointed ears twitched, picking up the sound of three sets of footsteps –Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy- as well as the disturbed air currents that meant two were also approaching by air –Starfire and Raven. She dropped to her knees, in the same move tossing her bow at Robin's defender. The startled individual caught the bow with both hands. From there the girl rolled out of sight, ready to attack Robin from behind as soon as he drew close enough. When the Titans arrived, they would misevaluate the situation, giving her time to hit her missed victim.

As she had guessed, the Titans arrived seconds later, and immediately mistook Robin's defender as his attacker. Of course, the fact that she was clutching the weapon used didn't help her case much. The conversation went something like this:

"Why did you attack him?" demanded Starfire.

"I-I…" stuttered the girl who was now holding the bow.

"Come on, why?"

"But it was-"

"Dude! Seriously!"

"I didn't-"

"If you didn't attack him, then who did?" asked Raven, making uncomfortably intense eye contact with her.

The girl opened her mouth to answer. Then her eyes went wide and she exclaimed "DUCK!" at the same time shoving Robin downward by the shoulders. Robin's actual attacker had once again attempted to off him, and the other girl had once again protected him. Robin safe, the girl lunged at the other girl, and they started attacking each other. Robin got to his feet and gaped, just like the others, at the two girls doing battle. The one who had just sent him sprawling across the floor had long, jet-black hair with hot pink highlights. She wore a mask that was identical to his own, as well as weapons that were much the same. The girl she was attacking, however, strongly resembled Beast Boy: she had dark green eyes, pointy ears, pale green skin and very dark green hair that was an inch or two from reaching her shoulders. Apart from the obvious, there were numerous differences between the two girls and their seeming counterpart Titans. Like, for instance, the fact that they were apparently trying to kill each other. But there were also many other differences, particularly in the way they were dressed.

The girl who resembled Beast Boy was wearing tightly fitting clothes, a pair of black jeans that came just past her knees and a dark purple T-shirt that hugged her body. She was rather muscular for a teenage girl, and had a multitude of weapons strapped to her back, upper legs, shoulders, waist and upper arms. She had a tattoo across her left eye, some sort of flower or star, as well as a snake crawling down her right arm. She had tattoos of what appeared to be barbed wire around her neck, both of her wrists and both of her ankles. She also had another tattoo on her left leg, but it was hard to tell what it was. She had a pair of black gloves that had the fingers cut off.

The girl with long, jet-black hair was wearing much looser clothes, although they were still tight enough to see her muscles. She had on a red T-shirt with dark green sleeves and a pair of dark green jean capris. Around her waist was a belt like Robin's, although it was black. She was wearing a pair of dark green gloves that came halfway to her elbows.

She had managed to get behind the girl who looked like Beast Boy, with a series of acrobatics much like Robin's own movements, and had pulled her arms behind her back. There was a click and she released the other girl.

"Handcuffs? You have got to be joking," said the girl. Even her voice was like a feminine version of Beast Boy's, except it lacked the joking tone that his almost always held.

"Nope. Although I am that kind of girl." The other girl grinned, showing perfectly straight teeth. Her voice sounded fairly similar to Robin's.

"You know these won't hold for long. And then-"

"Uh, hate to break up the happy little fun time you two are having, but WHAT IS GOING ON?" exclaimed Beast Boy. He pointed at the girl who looked like him. "Who are you and why do you look like a Beast Boy-ette?" Both girls turned their attention to the Titans.

"Wait a minute… I just realized just _who_ you were after." Robin's look-alike made an indignant sound, and turned toward Beast Boy's. "That's low, even for you." There was a long pause. "Okay. How much were you paid?"

It was her turn to smile. She had a crooked little half-smile that didn't show her teeth. It also made you think she was plotting something. "I was offered a _very_ large sum, but I turned it down when I found out who it was. I decided to do it for free."

"Nice. And just when I thought we were getting along, too." By now she was standing behind the other girl and holding her lightly by one shoulder.

"I'm with B.B. on this one. What's going on?" repeated Cyborg.

"What do you mean how much was she paid? To do what?" asked Robin. The girl who was wearing a mask looked as though she was contemplating answering his question, but the other girl answered before she could say anything.

"What do you think? To kill you, genius!" she spat. "You're even stupider than she is!"

"Hey!" said the other girl. "That was uncalled for. I'm obviously the stupidest one here. How dare you give him my title!"

"Uh… did I miss something here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Okay, maybe _he's_ deserving of my title." Just then, the green girl twisted out of the other girl's grasp and made a break for it. The Titans immediately reacted, sprinting after her, but the other girl was faster. Within seconds she was in front of her adversary, ready to stop her. Unfortunately, the green girl wasn't ready to be stopped. She turned at the last second, bringing her shoulder down and plowing her opponent over.

The Titans were next. The girl darted around Cyborg, amazingly agile, even with her hands immobilized. Then Starfire came at her from one side, hands glowing, ready to attack the girl who had twice attempted to kill Robin, and Raven from the other, several large objects floating behind her, held in her strange black energy, ready to be tossed at a moment's notice. The girl ducked, sending them crashing into one another. Robin suffered a similar fate.

Beast Boy stood in front of her as a tiger, teeth bared. She skidded to a halt, and he saw a faint smile flicker momentarily across her face. She became a cobra and lunged at him, the handcuffs clattering to the ground. He became human again and skittered out of her way, mouth agape. She hissed, then became human again as well. She smiled broadly at him, showing her pointed fangs.

"Who _are_ you?" he breathed, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Whatever I want to be," she replied before running off.



So, that was it.

Flames are welcome, and I won't come after you with a torch and pitchfork! Please don't cuss at me though, 'cause I'll sic my brother on you. He's 6'4 and vicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for the _**2**_ reviews! I actually have a lot of this typed up, so basically as soon as I get my requested number of reviews, I can get another chapter up. Sorry I took sooooo long updating, but my brother (the 6'4 vicious one) was reading a certain **Boooklover**'s Pokemon fanfic. He really liked it.

Dedicated to my two reviewers, **Feline Jaye**, and **Boooklover**.

Same disclaimer applies as to the last chappie; I still don't own Teen Titans (stupid laws), and if I did you'd be watching this on TV, not reading it online.



Previously…

"_Who __**are**__ you?" he breathed, unable to believe what had just happened. _

"_Whatever I want to be," she replied before running off._



The other girl came running up, the other Titans not far behind. After helping him to his feet, the girl picked up the handcuffs, and looked down at them, annoyed. "Great. I let her get away," she said. "Nightwing's gonna be thrilled," she added, though not loud enough for any of the Titans to hear.

"It wasn't your fault," said Robin. "We messed up, too." The girl smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks. Now try telling that to my da… uh… boss."

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Robin, arms crossed.

The girl thought for a second, then answered with a grin: "La hija del pájaro."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ask Más y Menos." The girl turned to go. "Adios, amigos."

"No," said Robin. "I've got a few more questions for you. How do you know that girl? Who is she? Why does she look like Beast Boy? Why is she trying to kill me, and-mn!" The girl put her hand over his mouth.

"Slow down! I can't memorize that many questions in that amount of time and be able to answer them to your satisfaction! Jeez!" She removed her hand. "Number one: I know her because I've been tracking her for, like, ever. Number two: Her name is Analysha. Number four-"

"What about number three?" interrupted Robin.

"Uh… that's classified information?" tried the girl. Robin didn't look happy. "I'm super cereal. Da… er, my boss said not to tell."

"Super cereal? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means I'm serious. So, anyways, number four: She's an assassin. She was hired to kill you. Although she's apparently doing it for free. Little dorkwad," she muttered. "Any more questions? I'm kinda supposed to be chasing her."

"Do you know who hired her?" asked Robin. She shrugged.

"I've got a pretty good idea."

"Who?" demanded Robin. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Now if I told you that, you'd hunt him down, and there wouldn't be anything fun left for me to do. Now honestly, I need to go." She again turned to leave. Robin reached forward and grabbed her shoulder.

The girl suddenly reached back and gripped his arm, spun around and, in the same move, twisted his arm and spun him around, forcing his arm behind his back in a painful position and held it there. Two seconds later, she suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing and released her grip, apologizing.

"Sorry. Dad taught me that defense move when I was, like, five, and he's been drilling it into my head ever since. It's stuck in there pretty good. I do it pretty much without thinking. Sorry."

"Uh… that's okay…" Robin said, rubbing his shoulder. The girl apologized again, and then ran off.

"Um… that was weird," said Beast Boy.

"And we're going to find out more about both of those girls," said Robin.

"How?" asked Raven. "We don't even know where they went."

"Wrong. I got a tracker on one of them. And, if we give them enough time, they'll hunt each other down."



A safe distance away from the Titans, the girl with black hair leaned against the wall. She lifted her wrist to speak into the communicator built into her watch. There was a beep in her earpiece, and then it connected.

"Serinoya here."

"Hiya, sweetheart!" said a boy's voice, annoyingly happy to hear from her. She couldn't help from slapping her forehead.

"Oh. It's _you_."

"You almost sound sad about that, babe."

"Dylan, don't you have someone else's life to ruin right now?"

As though hearing him wasn't bad enough, the device also displayed live feed from the computer at the base. His annoying smile was plastered across his face, mainly because she couldn't smack him one for what he was saying. "Nope. I'm all yours." She groaned.

"Oh, lucky me. Look, Dylan. I need to speak to my dad. It's important."

"What if he's not here?"

"Then go _get_ him."

"Sorry, my lady, guess you'll just have to leave a message. With me."

"Dylan." Serinoya's voice held a faint tone of warning; one that even lover boy had caught.

"Yikes! I'll get him then!"

"Thank you."

"Any time, honey." She rolled her eyes behind her mask. There was a pause.

"Yes?"

"There's been a slight… complication."

"Which is?"

"She… uh…"

"Yes?"

"She got away, sir."

"You called me 'Sir.' There's more." Although the words should have been a question, they came out as a statement; she almost never called him sir unless he was very upset, or, as in this case, something was about to make him very upset. She ran her fingers through her hair uncomfortably; she knew he could see her even better than she could see him.

"Yeah, there's more. I know who she's after." Now came the really hard part. "It's… uh… you." There was a long, very uncomfortable silence. "She's trying to kill Robin." Luckily, the screen was very small so she couldn't see his facial expression; also, the fact that he was wearing a mask took away her ability to tell his emotions from his eyes. He didn't say anything. _Better get this over with_, she thought. "He saw me fighting her, too."

"Did he say anything?" She nodded.

"M-hm. He asked me who I was."

"To which you responded?"

"La hija del pájaro."

"The daughter of the bird. Nice. Creative." His voice was approving, even proud. She smiled.

"Thanks. I thought so." Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh! He put a tracker on my shoulder, too." Her father smiled knowingly.

"And is the arm he touched you with still attached? I'm going to need that later."

"Yeah, he's fine. I used that defense tactic that I'm forever asking you if I'll ever actually use. Did it almost without thinking. So, what I was going to ask you is: should I leave it in place? I turned it off in case it's got audio, but I can easily turn it back on. Or I can just as easily stick it to a cat or something." Her father thought for a moment.

"Go ahead and leave it in place. Nothing wrong with letting him know where you are." She snickered.

"Besides, he's probably all proud of himself, thinking he was real inconspicuous." Her father laughed, too.

"Be nice. My skills have gotten much better."

"Like that one you put on me the other day when I went over to Tonya's? Yeah, I found it. Like, just after I left."

"And I suppose you think you could do better?" The girl grinned.

"Check the back of your neck. Bye!"

"Wait, what? Bye!" Just before he broke the connection she heard, "Dang it, she got me." Then there was a click and then nothing. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

"Well, that went better than expected."



Once they got back to the Tower, Robin immediately turned on the computer, eager to track down the assassin and whoever the other girl was. Mostly, he wanted to know why this other girl had his mask, his weapons, and his general likeness, and why the assassin had looked so much like Beast Boy. It could be a mere coincidence that they mirrored –at least in appearance- two members of the team, or it could be something extremely important.

But something was wrong. The tracker's signal didn't show up. Unless the girl had managed to get out of range in the past fifteen minutes, which was highly unlikely because it covered a twenty-mile radius around the city plus the city itself, it must've been deactivated. Which, in itself, was hard to believe. If she had found it, she probably would have either broken it –although it had a signal that would show up even if it were destroyed- or stuck it to a stray cat or something. It was very strange for her to have deactivated it, because that took an understanding of how it worked, which, unless she had found it and figured out how it worked in fifteen minutes, would require past experience with the device. After a few minutes, when he was about to turn off the computer, the signal flickered on.

Now he was thoroughly confused. Not only was the signal in the city, it wasn't too far from the Tower. Certainly it should have showed up. And if she had managed to turn it off, what had possessed her to turn it back on?

"Titans, we've got a signal."

"Sure took you long enough," grumbled Cyborg.

"We could be walking into a trap, though," said Robin. "The tracker signal was off until just a minute ago."

"Could she have been out of range?" asked Starfire. Robin shook his head.

"The range is too wide to get out of in this amount of time. Besides, it's really close to the Tower."

"So she figured out how to deactivate it?" asked Cyborg. Robin nodded.

"And then reactivated it. That's sort of messed up, don't you think?"



Sorry it's so short, but the plot kinda changes soon and this was a good spot to stop.

IamtotallyKewlio

My brother wishes for a certain Pokemon story to be continued. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my next chapter. I got really bored, so I decided to update.

Please review. I'll even take flames!

Oh, and before I forget:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but if the person who does would like to give them to me as a gift, I wouldn't decline! Please?

On to the next chapter!



Analysha blinked, looking at the address she had been given. This was the place. The only problem was there wasn't anything here. Not even any trees. It looked pretty barren. She froze. There was a quiet whir of machinery behind her, probably twenty feet away. Her ears twitched, picking up the foreign noise. So someone was here. She tensed, ready to fight if need be.

A robot was behind her. It was designed to look somewhat like its master, Slade. The camera in its eyes focused on the person in front of it, live feed returning to a monitor on which Slade was viewing everything. He couldn't clearly see the person, only that they were green.

"Beast Boy? Strange. He usually doesn't stray this far from the group. Ah, well. Attack." At his word, at least twenty identical robots came out of nowhere and rushed at the girl. A smile crept across her face.

"A fight, then. This should be enjoyable." She attacked them mercilessly, literally tearing them apart. She grabbed one by the leg and swung it at a group of three, bowling them over. Slade watched with growing interest.

One of the robots grabbed her from behind, wrapping its arms around her, prohibiting her own arms' movement. Another came at her from the front, its hand already in a fist. When it got close enough, she lifted both feet and kicked off of its chest, knocking it to the ground and going into a backflip with the other still gripping her body. When she landed, she raised its arm to her mouth and bit down hard, her sharp teeth ripping through the metal. Her other hand went to her waist, to one of the many weapons she kept on her person, a dagger. She brought it backward into the torso of the robot, twisted it, and ripped it out, taking a chunk of circuitry out with it. She pulled her arms away from her body and the robot fell to the ground, motionless. She spat the mouthful of metal onto the ground as well, then looked up, waiting for her next victim.

None came forward for a moment, then, at some unheard command, they all rushed her. They jumped on her one by one, dog piling and forcing her to the ground by their sheer weight. Nearly crushed, she morphed elephant, throwing them all. She shrunk back to human, then launched herself at one of the few who had been able to stand back up. She destroyed that one, then turned to the only one left standing. She jumped onto it, her inertia knocking it backwards onto the ground. She pounded it with her fists, then stood and looked around, breathing hard. She smirked, satisfied. She was the last one standing.

Slade had switched to watching from a camera nearby, enabling all his robots to attack, although it was too dark to see much. All he saw was a human silhouette, hands resting on its knees, panting. The small amount of light caught the person's sharp, pointed teeth; their smirk was triumphant.

"My, my. I have never seen Beast Boy fight like that. That was most impressive." He sent another robot, this one armed with an injection needle.

Analysha caught her breath, and listened hard. Other than her own breathing, there was the sound of crackling electricity coming from the defeated robots. She thought she heard quiet footsteps coming up behind her, and spun, ready to attack. There was nothing. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her feet off the ground. She gave a cry and kicked at air, trying to rid herself of whoever had grabbed her. She felt a needle dig into her skin. Her eyes went wide. There was no way that was good. She suddenly felt fatigued; her struggling grew weaker, then ceased altogether. Whoever had grabbed her shifted their grip; they slipped one arm underneath her knees and supported her back with the other. She was unable to move to stop them. A small part of her mind realized that she must've been hit with a tranquilizer. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but eventually her eyelids became too heavy. She fell into a sort of half-sleep; conscious, but only vaguely aware of the world around her.

Later… 

She woke up a short while later, lying on the floor. For a few seconds, she forgot what had happened and decided to go back to sleep, but then she remembered. She sat up quickly, pleased to note that the tranquilizer had almost worn off all the way. A slight resistance still plagued her when she tried to move, but that would be gone soon enough. She checked herself over for, say, a tracker or something, but found none. She still had her shoes, her gloves, and all her same clothes; unfortunately, most of her weapons were gone. Her hand went to her neck instinctively, checking for her most prized (and truthfully only) possession. She let out a relieved breath when her fingers found it. Her necklace. It wasn't a girly necklace, it was basically just a length of brown string with a little circular piece of metal that was engraved with a Chinese symbol that supposedly said 'strength'. Her father had given it to her, only a few hours before he had been murdered, as an early sixth birthday present. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her at the thought of him. She shook it away, instead focusing on escaping.

She looked around. The room was empty except for her. She stood and tried the door. To her amazement, the door opened. She stepped out into the hallway. She had to find the man she had come looking for.



Serinoya watched the screen closely, waiting for the computer to pick up Analysha. She had to get to her before the Titans did. Other than Beast Boy, the girl had no problem with killing any of them. And they weren't experienced in dealing with assassins. Analysha was especially dangerous. One of her more interesting tactics was faking injury, capture, or even death in order to get closer to her victim. She also had an innocent act that just about everyone who didn't know her history fell for. Sometimes even the people who _knew_ her murderous past believed it.

In fact, even Nightwing had fallen for it once. He had tracked her down, found her and cornered her. She had actually broken down and started _crying_ in front of him, whining about the supposed fact that he had scared her and hurt her, and then she ran and hid behind a police officer, which had turned out to be her boss in disguise, while he tried to apologize. Then, once he was close enough, she had pulled a knife on him and managed to get away.

Finally, the dot indicating her position appeared, glowing steadily yellow. That meant she was underground. The device automatically plotted the quickest route to her position. Serinoya stood and started following the route. _Too bad dad doesn't trust me with his precious motorcycle_, she thought, crouching on top of a red car that was going _way_ over the speed limit. _I could seriously supe that thing up. Then this sort of thing wouldn't be necessary._

She jumped to another car as it slowed down, landing lightly on her feet. She grabbed a flagpole and swung up onto it, followed by a window ledge. From there she reached up and grabbed another ledge, this one about three inches wide, and hoisted herself up onto it. It went all the way around the building, so she carefully balanced herself and started sidling. At first she felt stupid, so she tried tightrope walking it, but nearly fell. She went back to sidling, figuring it was better to feel stupid than to be a splat on the ground. After a few minutes she got the hang of it, and felt better about doing it. It was kind of fun, actually. She tried picturing her dad's face if he saw her doing this, and started laughing when she did. She could hear their conversation as he looked up at her.

_"Serinoya, what are you doing up there?"_

"_Uh… sidling, dad."_

"_I see. And why are you doing that?"_

"'_Cause it's better than falling and going 'splat.' I think I'm gonna jump down in front of Alfred and scare the crap outta him. Give him a heart attack or something."_

"_M-hm. Good luck with that."_

"_Yeah, I heard from Bruce that it was easier to scare Alfred before he met you and Batgirl."_

………

_Yeah, that'd be funny_, she decided, smiling. She came to the other side of the building, and looked at her watch that had the tracking system built into it. It said she needed to keep going forward. She frowned. There was a serious lack of building in that direction. There was about a thirty-foot span of road, too far to jump to from her current location, before the next building. She looked down. The ground was too far away to jump without a major risk of becoming a splat on the sidewalk. She looked up. She could make it to the roof from here by scaling the side of the building. She had her back pressed against the building; that'd have to change.

She quickly spun around, now balancing on the three-inch ledge with her toes. Her nose touched the side of the building. She looked up, searching for a handhold. When she found one, she grabbed it with her left hand and searched for another. She quickly found one and reached for it, only to discover that it was a few inches out of her reach. She stood higher on her toes, and reached out again. Her fingers brushed it. She tried a third time, and this time grasped it. In a similar manner, she managed to get nearly to the top. She looked up again. Only a foot away. She reached up and grasped the top ledge with her fingertips. Then she reached with her other hand. Her footing slipped. She pulled her legs up higher and used them to push off the wall, going into a flip that put her safely up on the rooftop. She landed on her feet in a crouching position, then straightened, smiling.

"Hmm. Who knew scaling the walls of the Batcave had real world value? And here I thought it was only useful for hiding from Dad." She took out her bo-staff –her favorite of her inherited gadgets- and used it as a pole vault to get to the building across the street. She hit the ground running. The next rooftop was only a few feet away from this one –a jump at her normal running speed would easily clear it. And the sky was growing dark. If she wanted to get to her destination without getting arrested or attacked by the Titans for running across rooftops in the dark, she had to do so quickly. Even though her dad was the Titans leader, she was uncomfortable around them –actually, it was probably _because_ her dad was the leader that she was. That and the fact that Beast Boy was there. She shuddered. Nothing is creepier than meeting your father _and_ your father's friend –who died when you were four- as teenagers.

Soon, she came to the place indicated on her watch. The area was barren; no trees, no plants, no nothing. There were a few random rock piles scattered around, but nothing big enough to hide a person. She approached the largest one. Still nothing. She walked around it. Looking at her watch, she realized she was practically on top of Analysha. She had to be somewhere nearby… but, Serinoya remembered,_ underground._ She looked down at the rock pile. Maybe it wasn't so random after all. She picked up the largest one; underneath was a platform of metal. She quickly uncovered the rest of the object; it was a door, leading into the ground. She smiled.

"Score one for Serinoya."



So there was chapter three! Please review, I really, really, really, _really_ want to know what y'all think!

IamtotallyKewlio


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! I don't think it too horribly short… Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Oh! Spelling and grammatical errors terribly bother me, so if you spot one, add that in your review (I don't know how to use PM yet), and watch for it to be fixed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a pretty piece of cheese, so fear me! Yes, I do need a psychiatrist, but don't tell my psychiatrist that.

Uh…. I think that's it. I'm gonna try and put up a chapter a day, so keep checking!



The Titans were following close on the girl with the black hair's trail. They caught up with her just in time to see her drop into the ground behind a pile of rocks. Robin rushed over to the pile. "There's a trap door!" he called back to the others before slipping in as well. It was dark, too dark to see anything. Someone grabbed his arms from behind and pulled him backwards. He felt something press against his throat. He grabbed whoever had grabbed him and flipped them over his head. They landed on the ground in front of him. He quickly drew his bo-staff and brought it down on top of them. There was a metallic clang as it hit its target… or so he thought. The person on the ground pushed upward on their own bo-staff; they had blocked his blow. He ceased the downward pressure he was putting on it; they rolled and quickly got to their feet, in the same move hitting him in the chest with their staff. He fell backwards to the ground, and they stood over him, staff at the ready to whack him again.

Then a green-gloved hand came into view, and pulled him to his feet. "Are you –ow!" He spun the person around and grabbed a fistful of her long, jet-black hair. "Ow, ow, ow. Let go of my hair!" He smiled. He had her now. And this time she wasn't getting away until he was done questioning her. "I'm warning you," she said. "Let go."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" he asked, a slight triumphant air in his voice.

"Okay, you asked for it." She suddenly jabbed her bo-staff backwards into his stomach. He instinctively let go and grasped his stomach, bending over. She shoved him hard, making it fall to the ground. "That." She pulled her hair into a ponytail with her hands, then let it fall down her back. "I'm not some helpless little girl," she said, once again extending her hand to help him to his feet. She smirked. "Dad taught me how to fight."

"He did a good job," groaned Robin, still clutching his stomach with one arm.

"I'll have to tell him that." She momentarily considered saying 'Robin says you did a good job teaching me to fight,' but decided against it. She twirled her bo-staff with one hand, then put it away. She grinned, coming to a sudden realization. Robin gave her a weird look.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Her smile broadened.

"You got beat by a girl."

"What?"

"You heard me. I beat you. I'm a girl. Therefore, you got beat by a girl." She saw Robin's fists clench and his muscles tighten. His anger had momentarily gotten the better of him. Her father was extremely competitive, a trait that had, apparently, been prevalent in his youth as well. This being, her victories over him were few and far between, making each one all the sweeter.

Robin was silent. The girl was clearly a good fighter, although he wasn't sure she was _better_ than he was. She had surprised him, that was all.

"Friend Robin?" called Starfire's voice.

"Down here!" he called back. The girl's eyes widened, and she clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Sssh!" she hissed. "Do you want to let them know we're here?" He pulled her hand away.

"Yes, actually. They're kind of my teammates." She made an annoyed sound.

"Not _them._"

"Who, then?" She gave him a look that said she couldn't believe how dense he was being.

"_Slade? Analysha? _The_ bad guys? _Hello!"

"Wait. How do you know about Slade?"

"My dad's still obsessed with him, even after all these years. He's got his mask, some of his weapons, not to mention all those newspaper clippings in the evidence… room…" She suddenly seemed to realize that she had said too much and was now getting one very intense look from Robin. "Heh, heh… oops."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Classified information. Not telling." Her watch started beeping. She glanced down at it, then abruptly turned and started walking briskly down the hallway. Robin ran quickly after her, his team not far behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, getting ahead of her and blocking her path.

"Uh, that way." She pointed behind him. "Could you move?" He crossed his arms over his chest. She sighed. "Yeah, I thought not." She suddenly put both arms on his shoulders and flipped herself over him, knocking his feet out from under him in the same move. Starfire's hand was within his reach seconds later, helping him to his feet.

"Friend Robin," she said, concerned, "who is that girl? Why did she attack you?"

"I don't know, Star. But I will find out. She's got something to do with this, and I want to know what."



Analysha stood in the light. She was fully aware of the man just outside the light, as well as the fact that he could see her every move when she shouldn't be able to see any of him. However, she had extremely good eyesight and could see him perfectly. He was leaning forward, hands clasped together, chin resting on them. She could also see his army of robots standing behind him, at the ready to attack. These, however, did not frighten her. She stood perfectly still, hands at her sides, feet planted slightly apart. Although she was essentially the most relaxed she ever was in front of anyone, she could still spring into action at a moment's notice.

"So," he said nonchalantly, "what brings you to my home?"

"First, Mr. Wilson, I would like to request the immediate, unconditional return of my weapons."

She could practically hear his smirk in his response: "You are unarmed. You also do not know where you are. You are not in the appropriate position to request anything." He ignored the fact that she had referred to him by his last name. So, he hadn't left some of her weapons with her on purpose. He just hadn't found them. She allowed a small smirk of her own.

"I am not completely unarmed, sir. I can count at least five weapons that you did not take. I also possess the ability to shape-shift. I am also fully aware of my location. I memorized the hallways as well as the path that I used to get here. I will not use the weapons unless ordered to, but I feel more comfortable with them."

"Very well," said Slade. "I will grant your request." A robot came forward, carrying her weapons. She took them and quickly returned them to their rightful places. "I must say, you are a very interesting individual." She reached up and tucked her short green hair behind her pointed green ears. Her smirk broadened, showing off her pointed fangs.

"Thank you."

"What is your name?"

"I am Analysha. I was hired by a Mr. Slade Wilson to kill Rich… er, Robin, as well as the other Titans, should they get in my way."

"I don't remember hiring you," said Slade flatly.

"That's because I am from twenty-seven years in the future." She blinked, pausing, expecting to be interrupted. Slade was silent. "My superior received a phone call inquiring about my services. It seems that Robin's older self, Nightwing, had finally caused you too much trouble. He was far too close to catching you, so you wanted him eliminated before he became a problem."

"I see."

"I am merely here to offer you my services. As I pointed out, they have already been paid for. And as you have already seen by virtue of your robots, I am indeed highly skilled."

"Very well." The girl bowed and turned to leave.

"If there is nothing more you require of me, I will go."

"There is one thing. You mentioned the other Titans. Is there any of them you will not kill?" She froze. He had figured it out. She turned to face him, returning to her original position.

"Yes, sir. I cannot kill Beast Boy."

"Why not?"

"For my own… _personal_ reasons."

"Ah. I see." She turned and left.



Serinoya ran, clinging to the shadows for cover. Her shoes thudded quietly on the ground, barely making a sound. She had to get to Analysha before any of the rest of them _and_ before they caught up with her. She had accidentally let Robin know too much, and he had figured out there was something off about her. And now he didn't trust her. Which made sense. It was annoying, though. As soon as they caught up with her, she would probably be apprehended. And if the way her father dealt with people he apprehended was any indicator, she wasn't going to be leaving 'til he was satisfied. Which was gonna suck.

She pressed herself to the wall of the dark hallway, her mask set to night vision. Analysha didn't need night vision, her eyes were acute enough. Serinoya was just trying to even the score.

Analysha started down the hallway, looking back and forth. Serinoya would have found her by now and would be waiting for her in the hall somewhere, she was sure. The meeting with Slade had gone well enough, though she hadn't expected him to find out about Beast Boy so quickly. Her eyes caught sight of Serinoya; fortunately, Serinoya didn't see her. This would be quick and easy. She took out one of her many weapons; a small length of cord used to strangle a victim from behind. She crept up behind Serinoya and in a sudden flash of movement her cord was pressed against the front of Serinoya's throat.

Serinoya's eyes went wide. Someone behind her had her by the throat. Her hands instinctively went over her head and grabbed her attacker, flipping the girl over her head. She grinned down at Analysha. "Still don't remember that defense move, huh?"

Analysha wrapped her legs around hers in response, ripping them out from underneath her. "No, but I'm a fast learner." Fairly soon, both girls were locked in mortal combat, attacking each other relentlessly. That was the way the Titans found them.



Okay, so what did you think? Please review!

IamtotallyKewlio


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter… what is it, five? Kewlio. I really have trouble deciding how long to make the chapters, 'cause originally I wrote this as one continuous story one Microsoft Word, and I suck at chapters. So, sorry if the chappies are too short.

Again with the help me with spelling/grammar thing, it really bugs me to have something wrong on this. Windows 98 can only do so much.

Also, please, please, _please_ review for me! Reviews make me happy! I've had, like 106 hits and only five reviews –two of which came from my one of best friends- so please review, 'cause that's kinda pathetic. Makes me wonder what y'all think, too, and I have an over active (in a bad way) imagination.

Speaking of my friend, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _**TeSsAMaRkOv**_, 'cause she's one of my closest friends. Plus, Robin gets hurt. She'll like that. : )

Disclaimer: The only place I own Teen Titans is in my dreams. And what sweet dreams they are...

Uh… guess that's it. On to the chapter!



Previously… 

_Serinoya's eyes went wide. Someone behind her had her by the throat. Her hands instinctively went over her head and grabbed her attacker, flipping the girl over her head. She grinned down at Analysha. "Still don't remember that defense move, huh?"_

_Analysha wrapped her legs around hers in response, ripping them out from underneath her. "No, but I'm a fast learner." Fairly soon, both girls were locked in mortal combat, attacking each other relentlessly. That was the way the Titans found them._



Robin rounded the corner and nearly collided with the girl with black hair. She was clutching her right arm with her left hand, but blood was seeping out from under it, as well as between her green-gloved fingers. She was staring down at it in distain. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "No fair!"

Analysha was clutching the offending dagger. She grinned broadly, showing her pointed teeth. "I don't generally fight fair." The other Titans rounded the corner, almost running their leader over. Neither of the girls noticed their presence.

"Fine. I'll just have to make it more fair, then," she said, drawing a birdarang from her belt. They jumped at each other, each grabbing the hand that the other held a weapon in. Occasionally, one of them would gain the upper hand and manage to get a blow in. Analysha, the more ruthless of the two, managed to back the other girl against the wall by shoving her dagger into the girl's face, which forced her to move backwards.

As soon as she hit the wall, the other girl seemed to notice the Titans. "Great," she said. "An audience." Analysha turned to see who she was talking about. The other girl's smile returned. She brought her knee up into Analysha's stomach, causing her to drop her dagger and fall backwards. She pinned Analysha to the ground, but Analysha rolled, getting away from her. Fortunately for her, she landed right next to Robin. She quickly reached out, grabbed his cape, and yanked hard, causing him to lose his balance. He toppled over at the same time she stood up, still grasping a fistful of cape. She let go of his cape momentarily, then grabbed it again, this time closer to his shoulders. She yanked him up from the ground, in the same move whipping out another of her weapons. She pulled him close, pressing the curved knife hard against the soft flesh of his neck. His arms were pinned to his sides, and, though he struggled hard against her, he could barely move. Analysha cast a glance at Serinoya, whose self-confident smirk was nowhere to be seen. Her face was horrified.

"You wouldn't…" she breathed. The confident smirk was now on Analysha's face.

"I lost my daddy, Serinoya. Why shouldn't you lose yours?"

"That wasn't my-"

"And I don't care." She slashed with the knife, then dropped Robin and started running. The Titans stared at their collapsed comrade, and Serinoya at her fallen father, all uncertain of what to do. Blood was gushing from the wound on his neck. His left hand was twitching involuntarily. Suddenly, Serinoya sprang into action. She tore a piece of his cape off and pressed it against the wound, at the same time her eyes scanned the faces of the other Titans.

"You. Cyborg. Is there an ICU somewhere nearby?"

"We've got one in the Tower." The girl closed her eyes, picturing a map of the city. She calculated distances in her head, eyes closed, mouthing the words she was thinking. She nodded.

"Yeah, that'll work." Her eyes opened. "Uh… Starfire. Can you fly Robin to the Tower? Driving's gonna take too long." Starfire simply nodded and accepted the now-unconscious Robin from Serinoya's arms. "Raven, you and Cy get there as fast as you can. Help Star stabilize Robin. Beast Boy, you're gonna help me catch Analysha. You guys have something at the Tower that'll hold her?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"Okay, let's go." Everyone quickly got to their newly assigned jobs.



Beast Boy followed the girl, Sarah or something, whatever her name was, out of the underground maze that was Slade's lair. She climbed up out of the hole, then reached back down to help him up. As soon as his feet touched the ground, she was running. He chased after her, almost unable to keep up. He morphed cheetah and sprinted after her; she quickly lost him again. He switched to hawk, soaring far above her head, and this time managed to keep up. She suddenly seemed to remember something. She pulled a small object out of her pocket and tossed it high in the air. He caught it with his talons, and peered down at it. It was a small communication device. Sarah pointed to her ear.

"When you land," she said into it, loud enough for him to hear even though he wasn't wearing it correctly, "put it in your ear. We can keep in touch. Fly in a circle if you can hear me." He did so, and received a thumbs-up from Sarah. "Great. If you have any questions, just talk into it."

_Not that I'd be able to do that now, anyway_, he thought, closely following Sarah. As soon as she slowed down, he'd land. And then… he had no idea.

Sarah actually managed to run a considerable distance before she couldn't keep up the pace anymore. She slowed to a jog, then a walk, and then she stopped altogether. She was breathing hard when Beast Boy landed. He quickly put the small device in his ear. Still breathless, she handed him a watch. "Tracking… system…" she explained between breaths.

Eventually she caught her breath. "Jeez," she muttered. "I haven't run that hard since the day I super-glued the keys to the Batmobile to the ceiling of the Batcave. Nightwing was ready to kill me." She laughed. "It was funny, though."

"What're you-?"

"Picture this: You take the keys to the T-car, super-glue them to the highest ceiling in the Tower, and then Cyborg finds out."

"I'd be so beyond dead."

"Yeah, pretty much. I learned several new words that day. And not good ones." She glanced down at her watch again. "Oh, man. I know where she's going. Her sped little hide-out."

"Isn't it a good thing that you know where she is?"

"Nope. Once she's in there, it's impossible to find her. Miles of tunnels, half of them intertwining at some point. Trackers don't work. _And_ she knows every inch of it by heart. Little dorkwad. Crap." She looked at Beast Boy, obviously annoyed. "I'm gonna give you a choice. I'm going after Analysha. You can come with, or you can head back and check on Robin."

Beast Boy thought for a minute. He really wanted to ensure Robin's safety, but the other Titans _were_ already on it, and Robin _did_ want to keep tabs on this Sarah girl… "I guess I'll stay with you for a while." Suddenly he realized that he could check on Robin _and _stay with Sarah. "Just give me a second." He pulled out his communicator and turned it on. "Cyborg, this is Beast Boy. What's going on with Robin?"

"Condition's critical. But he's getting better."

"Okay. I'm gonna stick with Sarah-"

"_Serinoya,_" corrected the girl.

"Fine, Serinoya, then. She says she knows where Analysha is."

"Alright," said Cyborg. Beast Boy hung up.

"Okay, let's go."



Starfire looked down at the still-unconscious Robin with extreme concern.

"Friend Cyborg," she said uneasily, "what if Robin does not improve?"

"He'll get better, Star. Always does," answered Cyborg, busying himself with the various beeping pieces of medical equipment so as not to see the deeply emotional eyes of the alien princess.

"But what if he does not?" she said, not catching the subtle hint that Cyborg didn't feel like talking about it. "Why did the girl Analysha wish to harm Robin in the first place?"

"I don't know, Star. But we'll find out." Starfire turned to Raven.

"Please, friend Raven, can you do nothing for Robin's injury?"

Raven shook her head. "I tried, Starfire. But for some reason my healing powers aren't working." It was true, and Starfire knew it. Raven had tried to heal Robin, but had only succeeded in getting his blood all over her hands. Robin hadn't moved since they had gotten to the Tower, and Starfire was getting very anxious. She put her hand on his forehead. Starfire cared deeply for every one of the Titans, but Robin held a special place in her heart.

"Please, Robin," she whispered. "Please get well." The Boy Wonder stirred slightly and gave a little moan. Starfire gasped happily. "Cyborg!" she exclaimed, the joyous tone returning to her voice. "I believe he is waking up!"



Robin slowly regained consciousness, the random noises around him becoming voices, and finally words and understandable sentences.

"…waking up!" He only caught the end of the sentence, but he'd recognize Starfire's overly happy voice anywhere. His eyes opened.

"What happened?" Even to him, his voice was slurred and hard to understand. He started to sit up, but was forced back down by Cyborg's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't. Just 'cause you're awake don't mean you can get out of bed yet." Cyborg removed his hand.

"Ow… my neck…" murmured Robin. His hand went to it and came back covered in blood. His eyes went wide. "What happened?" he repeated.

"You were… attacked. By the girl known as Analysha," said Starfire sadly.

"Where is she? Where's that other girl?"

"You need to remain calm," said Raven. "'That other girl' is named Serinoya. She and Beast Boy went after Analysha. She said she knows where she is."

"She would," grumbled Robin. "I bet they're working together."

"Please, Robin, do not mean talk about this new girl, Serinoya."

"Star's right, man. She's saved your butt three times now."

"If it weren't for her, you probably wouldn't be waking up now, or ever."

"Yes, Robin. She deserves to be treated like a friend," finished Starfire.



So, that was my next chapter!

Please review! Tell me what you think of my OC's. : )

IamtotallyKewlio


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's chapter six! Uh… oh! SJB, I changed it some from the original, so it may be different than you remember!

I'm coming close to the end of the stuff I have pre-written, so it might take a little longer for me to update from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own 'collectable' figures of them to do my bidding! Insert maniacal laughter here

Since I'm coming to the end of my pre-written stuffs, ideas are greatly appreciated! So are flames. Super cereal.

Same thing applies to all chapters: please tell me about grammar/spelling misteaks (yes, I did that on purpose!), 'cause they bug me!

On to the story!



"Okay," said Serinoya, closing her eyes and thinking. She and Beast Boy were probably fifty feet from the entrance to the cave, standing in the shadows cast by a group of trees. Well, technically, she was standing in the shadows. Beast Boy was up in one of the trees, hanging upside-down with his tail as a lemur or something. "Beast Boy?" She looked up at him, he looked down… or up… or whatever… at her. He changed back to human, now hanging from the branch by his knees, so he could respond.

"Yeah?"

"Any animal, right?" He nodded, dropping out of the tree. He landed on his feet in a crouching position, then straightened. "How 'bout bat?" He nodded. She flashed him her trademark grin. "Great. We need something that'll track without any tech. Supersonic'll work in the cave. You can use it to see her in the dark."

He cocked his head. "What about you?"

She tapped her mask. "Night vision or infrared. Whichever I want. Only one pair, though."

"You've got night vision _and_ infrared in that thing?"

Her grin broadened. "Those and a few others." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay. She's definitely got the upper hand here. She knows this cave by heart, plus she's got wicked good hearing and sight. Plan is: find her, catch her, bring her back to the Tower." She paused. "Probably gonna have a _lot_ of improvising here, though. You cool with that?" He smiled.

"Definitely."

"Good. Also, try to stay quiet. Mostly, that's aimed at me, 'cause she won't hear supersonic. Speaking of hearing, lemme see your earpiece." He handed it to her, and she messed with something, then handed it back. "Volume," she explained. "Bats have super-sensitive hearing, so, if we left it at normal volume, I'd fry your ears trying to talk to you." She gave Beast Boy a serious look. "If she's expecting us, I'm toast. So, if I give the order to pull out, _pull out_."

"What do you mean, _you're_ toast? What about me?"

She blinked, even though he couldn't see it beneath her mask. "You can match her power. Any animal she switches to, you can do the same, or one better. I'm kinda stuck as me, and she fights dirty. You could probably handle her, but I don't need Robin on my case about endangering his team. Normally, I could deal with him, but he's currently handicapped, and I can't smack someone who's disabled. Make enough sense?" He nodded, picking up on the fact that she was impressed with his powers. And he hadn't even been showing off!

She led the way to the cave's entrance, at which he turned bat. From there, she followed closely behind him. He was happy to be leading, until they came to a split. Serinoya didn't seem at all fazed, though.

"Split up," she whispered into the communicator, starting down one of the tunnels. She had been right about bats' hearing; he heard her loud and clear. He took the opposite tunnel.



Back at the Tower, the Titans had finished telling Robin everything they could remember since he had passed out, including the part where Serinoya took charge once he had been injured, and how she had managed to get everyone organized in three seconds flat.

"How did she know your names?" asked Robin. "None of us ever introduced ourselves." He had a good point, one that the other Titans had missed. "She knew that Star could fly, and she knew your nicknames," he said, indicating Starfire and Cyborg. By now he had convinced Cyborg that he wouldn't get out of bed, so long as he could sit up. "Plus, she knew a lot about Slade. Something about her is off. She just doesn't make sense."

"Hey, isn't she the one who turned your tracker off and back on?" asked Cyborg, seeing Robin's point. Robin nodded.

"She will be coming back to the Tower," pointed out Raven. "Then you can talk to her more. Otherwise, we could be jumping to conclusions too quickly."



Beast Boy flew easily through the tunnels, his sonar allowing him to dodge everything at the last possible second. Soon enough, he came to a ceiling too low to fly around in. He checked with his sonar. The tunnel continued. He morphed back to human, realizing too late that he was much taller as a human than a bat. He whacked his head on the ceiling, then fell down. He had to crawl on his hands and knees, feeling along the ground to avoid hitting anything while his eyes adjusted to the dark. The tunnel got smaller as he pressed on, and soon his back scraped the ceiling. But, up ahead, he could see a light. He commando-crawled on his stomach, and suddenly realized he could have morphed rat to make this much easier. He quickly shrank down to a rat and skittered the rest of the way, coming out of the minute hole and into a much larger room of the cave. His rat instincts quickly told him to get out of the light, into the safety of the darkness. He obliged, choosing somewhere that would hide him in his human form as well.

Once behind the large object, he grew back to human size. It would only hide him if he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, so he quickly did so. He peered around the object, a largish box, very cautiously, looking for signs of the teenage assassin. There was no one in the dimly lit room. He slowly stood up, cautious not to hit his head again. This ceiling was much taller in this room however, and-

"… so you did find me." Beast Boy froze, his ears perking up. Analysha.

"Why, Analysha? Why did you accept the job?" That was Serinoya. Morphing to a cat, Beast Boy silently slipped closer, toward the two girls' voices.

"Nothing personal." Beast Boy could practically hear Analysha's smug smirk.

"_Nothing personal_?!" shouted Serinoya, anger shaking her voice. "He's my _father._" Now Beast Boy had come to the entrance of the room the two were fighting in. Serinoya had Analysha pressed against the wall. The room bore signs of a fight, and, by the looks of it, a bloody one. Why hadn't she called him? A quick look around the room showed her communicator, crushed and useless.

"Has anyone ever told you that you fight well when you're angered?" The smirk on Analysha's face was there, all right.

"Don't change the subject!" Serinoya shoved her harder against the wall. "Who hired you?"

"You know that already."

"Slade?"

"Correct."

"Why are you doing this job for free?"

"My own personal reasons."

"Ugh! I can't believe you! How could you? It wasn't my fault that man killed your father! Why are you trying to erase me from existence?"

"Maybe you were starting to get a little too annoying." The assassin raised her eyebrow. "Or maybe there's something bigger going on."

"Somethi- aah!" Analysha shoved her hard and sent her sprawling across the ground. Then she kicked her in the side, hard enough to make her roll. She bent down and grabbed her victim by the shoulder and hauled her up into a standing position, then switched her grip to Serinoya's neck. She lifted her off the ground, and then…

"Aaah!" She let out a cry as Beast Boy plowed into her as a bull, causing her to drop Serinoya. He quickly returned to human form.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling Serinoya to her feet.

"Yeah." She flashed him a grin. He couldn't help but see the blood dripping from a cut above her eye… er, mask. "Thanks for joining the party." Analysha recovered and turned to fight. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Beast Boy standing next to Serinoya.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair."

"Thought you didn't fight fair," said Serinoya. She dodged a punch to the face; the teenage assassin's fist passing probably a centimeter away from hitting its target. Serinoya caught her in the stomach, sending her stumbling back. She recovered quickly, however, and jumped forward as a tiger, knocking Serinoya to the ground, then turning into a boa constrictor and wrapping herself around her, confining her movements, particularly in her arms. Beast Boy quickly helped her out, turning into a gorilla and pulling the girl away. Serinoya gratefully breathed in deeply before climbing to her feet. Analysha changed into a garden snake and dropped out of Beast Boy's hands. He shrunk back to human size and bent to pick her up. She grew to a human and rolled away from him, jumping at Serinoya again. She tried to dodge, but the teenage assassin second-guessed her move and caught her wrist and flipped her to the ground. She was about to kick her when Beast Boy went to hit her in the back of the head. She spun and caught his wrist in a death grip, nearly crushing his hand. She increased the pressure she was putting on it, as well as pushing down and twisting, forcing Beast Boy to his knees. Serinoya jumped onto Analysha's back and grabbed her hand, prying her hand away from Beast Boy's. He skittered away, cradling his injured arm. Analysha reached back and grabbed Serinoya's shoulders, flipping her over her head. She raised her foot to crush her hand, but Serinoya grabbed her foot and ripped it out from under her. Then she got to her feet, pinning Analysha to the ground. Beast Boy rushed over to help.

"Hold her down, BB," said Serinoya, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of her belt. He placed a foot in the center of her back while Serinoya handcuffed her.



The Titans (minus Robin) were waiting in the entryway when Serinoya and Beast Boy came back to the Tower with Analysha in tow. True to their word, the Titans had a holding bay that could keep _anyone_ –even a ticked teenaged assassin- in. Cyborg escorted Analysha to it, while Starfire took Serinoya by the hand and led her to the infirmary.

"Aww, man. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" asked Serinoya.

"No, new friend. Robin merely wishes to speak with you."

"Yeah, that's what my dad said the last time I pulled a prank on Alfred. Wasn't happy, either." As soon as Starfire got her into the infirmary, Serinoya was extremely tense. Starfire greeted Robin, then left, leaving Serinoya behind feeling very uncomfortable.

"So…" she said, running her fingers through her hair, "Star said you wanted to see me?" Robin nodded.

"Have a seat."

"What? No, no. I'm fine standing-"

"Have a seat," Robin repeated, slightly more forcefully than the first time.

"Yes, sir." Serinoya added on the 'sir' without even thinking. Her father was upset; therefore she referred to him as 'sir.' About three seconds after the words left her mouth she realized she had said it. Robin gave her a weird look, but then decided not to say anything.

"Who are you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but he held up his hand as though to stop her words from reaching him. "I'm not done. I want an answer in _English_ this time, please."

"My name is Serinoya."

"Serinoya _what_, though?"

"Uh…" She looked at her feet. "Grayson." His eyes widened. "My father's name is Richard," she added, knowing he was about to ask. He was silent for a moment.

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot."

"Heh… yeah…"

"What about Analysha?"

"There's a reason she's so much like Beast Boy." She ran her fingers through her hair uncomfortably. "Uh… can I go now?" Robin nodded. "Thanks." She stood up, walked to the door and reached for the handle. It turned before her hand made contact. "What the…?"

Her eyes widened as the door suddenly flew open, revealing at least ten Sladebots. She ducked as the leader threw a punch, at the same time drawing her bo-staff. She used it to spear through the first one, then sent its body flying toward another. Her fist collided with another's chest and went through, coming out the other side with a fistful of wire. She pulled her arm through again, and used the wire to short-circuit another robot. She picked a fallen robot up by the leg and used it as a projectile. One tried to karate-chop her in the head; she lifted her bo-staff just in time to block it and then brought her leg up into its chest, sending it flying. It crashed into two others. One grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides and making her drop her staff, and tried to shove her into the wall. She drew her legs up to her body and kicked off the wall, knocking the robot that had grabbed her and the one behind it to the ground.

She drew her birdarang and threw it, knocking the final robot's head off. She caught the birdarang with her other hand, at the same time picking up her bo-staff. "Well, that was weird."

"Nice work," came Robin's voice from behind her. She jumped. She had forgotten he was there.

"Uh… thanks?"

Suddenly, Starfire came floating down the hallway. "Robin? Are you undamaged?" She caught sight of the smoking robot bodies.

"Fine, Star. I didn't even get out of bed."

"Serinoya? You are undamaged, then?" She nodded. "I do not understand. A large number of robots belonging to Slade simply appeared!"

"Everyone okay?"

"I am not certain, Robin," said Starfire. "But _I_ will ensure everyone's safety," she added, noting that Robin was beginning to get out of bed. "You must rest. I am certain that Cyborg and Raven are safe, for they were with me in the room of living when the attack happened."

"What about Beast Boy?" asked Serinoya suddenly.

"I am not certain." Starfire turned and hurried off in the direction of Beast Boy's room.

Robin gave Serinoya a weird look. "Why so concerned? I'm sure he's fine. He probably doesn't even know we got attacked."

"Slade uses people someone is close to in order to make sure they perform properly, right?" Robin nodded.

"And?"

"I think Slade –from my time period- hired Analysha to kill you in this time period. And she just went and informed your Slade of her intentions. If he's as smart as NW says he is he's probably figured out that Analysha doesn't want Beast Boy dead. So, he might…" Robin figured out her hunch.

"Use Beast Boy like a hostage?" Serinoya nodded.

"I'm gonna go see if Analysha used the attack to sneak away. Little dorkwad probably did." She rushed off.



So, that was chapter six! Okay, be sure to tell me what you think!

Quick question: Which of my OC's do you like better and why? Please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's my seventh chapter! Yay! Well, thus far, five people have voted on who they like better, and here's who and why:

JaxWin: Hi, IamtotallyKewlio! To answer your quick question, I really like Analysha way more than Serinoya. They're both really cool, super-girls, but Analysha is ruthless and that tends to make things interesting. I read your story today and I thought it was really interesting that Nightwing and Beastboy both had daughters. Love your story!

TeSsA-MaRkOv: Awesome!

Um... Analysha. Because she's awesome and she also has a more interesting story to tell than Serinoya.

spam29rice: Which OC do I like better? I personally like Analysha better because, 1. I don't like Robin, 2. Serinoya has no powers, and 3. Analysha and Beast Boy have an awesome morphing power.

dungeonguy88: An interesting story to be sure, and probably one of the original I've read as well. Both your OCs seem fairly interesting, though I personally favor Analysha, yet I'm still trying to figure out if your dropping hints concerning certain bits of information...Oh well, time will tell. I look forward to the next update.

Later : )

Feline Jaye: Analysha is my favourtie. I don't like Robin (goody-frick'n-twoo-shoes), and Beast Boy is my favourite Teen Titan (he IS funny, dagnamit). So yeah. What's with the not-so-normal names, though? Their mothers named them, didn't they? I think you've done a Capt. Obvious and Well, Duh! Boy 'hint' with the whole BBxRae. But that's cool!

So, looks like it's Analysha all the way! Personally, I like her better, too.

If you decide to review (which would be _SOOOOO _greatly appreciated) and tell me which OC you like better, I'll put it up.

Oh! Almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I don't need a lawsuit on my butt right now, so I'll say it: I don't own Teen Titans! There, I said it! Are you happy now?!



Starfire let out a gasp as she entered Beast Boy's room. The place was a mess, worse than it normally was. The window was smashed, the walls scratched. His dresser was upside-down, the drawers looked like they had been used as projectiles. His bed was not much better. There were parts of Sladebots strewn across the floor, crackling with electricity and smoking.

Perhaps the most horrifying thing to Starfire was the blood. It appeared as though someone had injured Beast Boy on one side of the room –the side closest to the door- and had dragged him to the other and out the window.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted into her communicator, "Beast Boy is missing!"



Beast Boy groaned and slowly came to. Something was dripping from his forehead down to his chin. He raised his head. Whatever it was suddenly became a lot worse and started trickling off his chin, too. He glanced down. Blood. Blood was thinly coating a spot on his lap. His forehead was bleeding. Which would explain his killer headache.

He looked around, trying to ignore the blood now streaming down the side of his face. The room he was in was pitch black, making it virtually impossible to see. He tried to move, only to find his arms were tied behind his back. He was tied to a chair. _Okay, _he thought. _I'll just morph gorilla and get free…_ but nothing happened. He concentrated on the thought of being a gorilla, and still nothing happened.

"My, my. What _have_ you gotten yourself into?" Beast Boy's head went up, his eyes searching for the origin of the all-too-familiar voice. Slade. A light clicked on above Beast Boy, making it more impossible to see. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to pull away, but the ropes held fast. "I must say," Slade continued, leaning down to whisper in Beast Boy's ear, "I am most impressed. An assassin? I didn't think you capable."

Beast Boy tried to turn and face him. "What are you talking about?" He managed to turn halfway around before something sharp bit into his side. He inhaled sharply and turned to relieve the sudden pain. Slade chuckled and walked slowly around him.

"You don't know? Perhaps it's less obvious than I had thought."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Beast Boy. "What's not obvious?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."



"Titans, we need to find Beast Boy. I'll-" started Robin.

"You'll do nothing," interrupted Cyborg, "because you're injured and you're not going anywhere."

"But I-"

"Need your rest," finished Raven.

"I'll just-"

"Stay here," said Starfire sternly. Or, as sternly as Starfire could get with the Boy Wonder.

"Jeez, let him talk!" exclaimed Serinoya. Everyone jumped. They had forgotten she was there. "He is, after all, like, your leader-y dude, right? I'll make sure he stays here."

"Uh… thanks, I think," said Robin. "Anyway, as I was _trying _to say: I'll track Beast Boy from here and you guys can go find him."

"So you will remain in the safety of the Tower?" asked Starfire.

Robin sighed. "Yep. But I _am_ helping. I'm not just going to sit back and watch."

"See?" said Serinoya, arms crossed over her chest. "I was right."

"_And_ Serinoya will be staying, too," he finished. Serinoya's hands fell to her sides and her eyes widened.

"Say what?"

"Well, there's no reason for you to go. Analysha's the one you're after, and she's in the holding bay."

"But-"

"Robin's right. Besides, if –and that's a big IF- she gets out, Robin won't be able to fight her off himself," said Cyborg.

"Yes," agreed Starfire. "Please, you will be staying here in order to protect and be of assistance to Robin?"

"Besides, you said you'd make sure he stayed here," commented Raven. Serinoya sighed.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest again, this time more annoyed than triumphant. She glared at the ground. She could see the sense in the idea, which only made it more aggravating. "I'll stay, but I ain't gonna like it."



Analysha stared hard at the wall. She had been taken from her parents too soon to be formally taught to use her powers, but over the course of her seventeen years she had managed to teach herself the power she had inherited from her father. She had also managed to understand some her mother's power. Like, for instance, it was triggered by emotions. She took a deep breath and focused all of her anger at being captured at the wall. When that didn't work, she pictured Serinoya's smirking face as Beast Boy came to her aid. That did the trick.

The wall was suddenly enveloped in a dark energy, black as midnight. She imagined the wall being ripped away from itself, and quickly it was so. She smiled as the black energy faded into oblivion, leaving a gaping hole for her to escape through. **(A/N: this is about as hinty as I get with the pairings. However, if I get some reviews urging me to do otherwise, that may change.)**

"Perhaps I should practice with that ability more often. It is very useful." Analysha ran out of the holding bay quickly, wanting to get out of the Tower as soon as possible. She slowed, however, when she came to the hallway that had all of the Titans' bedrooms in it. She decided she could take a little more time and look around. The first one was Robin's. She walked up to the door and it slid open for her. She smiled slightly. _That was easy,_ she thought. She walked into the room. There was a bed and a desk covered in papers, probably having to do with cases he was currently working on. On the far wall was a closed closet door. _Maybe he has an extra belt for me to borro… whoa._ There were at least fifteen of Robin's uniforms hanging up, each identical to the last. _And_ each had a belt. She took the nearest one, clipping it to her own waist. She closed the closet door and left the room, going to the next one, Starfire's.

The room was very… purple. There was a large, circular bed with purple blankets in the middle of the room, as well as purple curtains adoring the windows. There was a cat-sized worm-like thing on the bed that Analysha decided not to touch. It looked up at her and purred, probably thinking she was Beast Boy. It started to crawl over to her, so she opted to leave. The next room belonged to Cyborg. There was a lot of technical stuff everywhere, but nothing she found interesting, so she went into Raven's room. It was very dark, books lining the walls. If she had had more time, she probably would have at least looked at some of them. She loved books, a trait she had gotten from her mother. She had taught herself to read at three years old and had made it through a good percentage of the books in the house by age five. She left before she could look at anything else, not wanting to be that close to that many books for too long.

The next door said TERRA on it. The name sounded familiar, though she couldn't place it. She went in, looking around. The ceiling was a starry night sky, the walls were mountains. The bed appeared as though no one had slept in it in a long time, if ever. There was nothing in the room that made it look as though it belonged to anyone; no clothes, clean or dirty, no pictures, no books, no personal belongings…no, wait… There was a heart-shaped mirror-slash-jewelry-box; the mirror broken. It was large, probably big enough that it would have to be held in two hands, white, and glittery. Suddenly Analysha realized whose room this was.

"_Daddy? Whatcha doin'?" Her father looked up from the photo album he held in his hands. She raced over without waiting for a response and climbed up on the bed beside him. "Ooo…" she said, marveling over the pictures of five teenagers in costumes. She pointed to the one of a green boy giving another boy, this one with an 'R' on his chest, bunny ears. The boy looked annoyed, and the green boy was laughing. "Is that you, daddy?" He nodded, smiling. There was another one with him in it, this one with a girl in a blue cloak in it as well. "An' that's Mommy, right?"_

"_Yep." She turned the page, revealing a picture of a teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was laughing, doing a peace sign at the camera._

"_Who's she?" asked Analysha, poking the picture again and again with her index finger. _

"_That's Terra…" said her father, a tone of uncharacteristic sadness creeping into his voice. His daughter didn't catch it, though._

"_Wow… she's really pretty…"_

"_Yeah, I thought so, too." This time Analysha noticed the sorrow in his normally happy voice._

"_Daddy?" She cocked her head in the ultimate gesture of cuteness and innocence, her emerald eyes wide with worry. "What's wrong? Did I do something bad?"_

"_No, it wasn't you. Terra… she's just a sad memory, that's all."_

"_What happened?" Then her father had told her Terra's whole story, from the time they had first met her, to their almost-kiss, to her betrayal, to her ultimate sacrifice. She ran her finger over the laughing girl in the picture. "Wow… that's so sad…" She suddenly wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him tight. "I'm sorry, Daddy."_

Analysha shook the memory away, her mind returning to the real world. She left the room in a hurry, and finally came to the next one. BEAST BOY declared large letters on the door. She took another step closer and the door slid open. She let out a silent gasp as she saw the contents. The room was, in a word, destroyed. The dresser was upside-down; its drawers thrown around the room, contents scattered. One of the drawers was smashed against the wall, broken into pieces as though it had been thrown very hard. The window was shattered, the walls looked as though a wild animal had attacked them. His bed was not much better. There were parts of robots strewn across the floor, crackling with electricity and smoking. Analysha recognized them as low-tech versions of the Sladebots that she sometimes heard about or saw on the news attacking Jump City.

And then there was the blood. That probably chilled Analysha the most. It looked as though someone –probably one of the Sladebots- had injured Beast Boy on one side of the room –the side closest to the door- and had dragged him to the other and out the window.

In three seconds flat Analysha was out the window and hot on their trail. If it was Slade, he was going to be sorry. If it wasn't, they were dead.



Beast Boy still couldn't transform. And the fact that Slade had just beaten the crap out of him didn't help. Slade was a… a… Beast Boy couldn't think of any word that he knew that would sufficiently describe Slade. A faint smile spread across his face.

"…dorkwad…" he mumbled. He tried to laugh at the use of the ever-so-childish sounding word, but it hurt too much to laugh long. He was amazed that he could even _think_ of laughing at a time like this, let alone do so. He was drenched in blood and sweat, bruised beyond belief, and covered in cuts. He was Slade's captive for reasons unknown to him, and he couldn't change. And yet, here he was, calling his ultra-evil captor a dorkwad.

A door hissed open across the room. Two Sladebots marched in, one armed with shackles and the other with a laser set to stun. The latter roughly unbound him, then jerked him to his shaky feet. He had approximately three seconds to rub his sore wrists before the second robot gripped them harshly and forced them behind his back, once again restricting their movement with the shackles it held. It gave him a hard shove forward, nearly sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "I can walk on my own you kn- aaah!" The first robot -who had apparently been programmed to believe that any sound was hostile and argumentative and thus a threat- zapped him with the stun laser and he stopped talking. He collapsed backward against the other robot, which then dragged him to their destination.



Slade didn't even look up as Analysha stormed into the room. "How dare you!" A smile played across the villain's face. He had the girl right where he wanted her. She walked over to where he was sitting, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Analysha. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, straightening his posture.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice miraculously remaining calm and not showing any of the resentment she currently felt toward the man. Her mentor's training on hiding her emotions was certainly paying off.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." That did it. She shoved his shoulders back against the chair, at the same time drawing a knife and pressing it against his throat.

"I demand to know where he-" Slade cut her off by snapping his fingers.

"Unh…" groaned Beast Boy, the effect of the stun ray finally wearing off. Analysha's ears perked up and she turned. Two Sladebots, one on each arm, held him captive. Analysha watched horrified as one took out a knife and held it against his throat. He suddenly seemed to realize what was happening and started struggling desperately against them. "No! Let go of me!"



Well, there's my next chapter! Left you at a cliffie, didn't I? Heh, heh. Sorry. It's really funny for me also, 'cause the little boxes you see are actually smiley faces. So he's like "No! Let go of me!" and then there's a little parade of smiles.

SJB, please don't kill me for bringing Terra up! I'm sorry for that too!

New question: What do you think is going to happen next? Also, what do you think of my fight scenes? (I don't think there are any in this chapter, but there have been several.) I won't spend the time writing them if ya'll don't like 'em. [Curse you, Philips! You made me say ya'll! Gah! I said it again!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I am sooooo sorry about the amount of time it took for me to update. Plz don't come after me with torches and pitchforks!

Serinoya: O.o ? I thought you were over that.

Me: ( : 'Course not.

Here's Analysha with the disclaimer: IamtotallyKewlio does not own Teen Titans, and I off-ed the aforementioned 'pretty piece of cheese', so said writer now has nothing of value.

Me: O.O You did what?!

Serinoya: You should run. Fast.

Me: I'll be back. In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter.



Serinoya glared icily at the teenage version of her father. Her glare was so cold it could have scared the living daylights out of Slade, Joker, and numerous other villains. However, the Boy Wonder was completely unaffected by the chilling glower. It probably would have scared him too, except for the fact that she was wearing a mask that hid it from his view. "That was low. Using common sense against me like that…" she said, shaking her head in mock disgust.

Robin looked up from the computer he was using to track Beast Boy long enough to let her know that she had been heard, then returned his gaze to the monitor.

"Jeez… haven't seen you work this hard since Slade popped up in Gotham eight years ago." Robin spun around so fast in the swivel chair that it made _her_ dizzy. She had spoken two of the three words guaranteed to get his attention: Slade and Gotham. The third was Batman.

"What did you say?" Serinoya held her hands up in unnecessary (for the time being) self-defense.

"Just that I hadn't seen you working that hard since Slade came to town. Yeesh." Robin eyed her intensely.

"What was Slade doing in Gotham?" Serinoya, who hadn't expected Robin to react at all, was trying to appear bored in hopes that he would drop it and leave it alone and examined her left glove in acted boredom.

"Lookin' for you." Now Robin was inches away from her, which was scary considering he had been sitting in a chair clear across the room a split second ago. She looked up from her glove, surprised. "What?"

"Slade was in Gotham, looking for me, and you feel the need to ask 'what?'."

"Yeah. It wasn't that big of a deal. Honestly." She paused, then looked past him at the screen. "Aren't you supposed to be…?" she asked, gesturing at the computer. "In case you don't remember, Slade _currently_ has a member of your team hostage. I believe finding Beast Boy is a tad more important than something that's gonna happen years from now." Robin didn't look convinced. "Look, if you get over there and get back to work, I'll tell you what happened when you've finished." Robin retreated back to the computer and with a few deft clicks he turned around again, this time rather triumphantly.

"Done," he said, a smirk exceedingly prevalent on his otherwise unchanging face. "Now, continue."

Serinoya's face was painted with disbelief. "How'd you…?" She let the question trail off before answering it herself. "Oh, right. 'Cause you're you."

_Serinoya looked up. Bruce (which was what she called him because 'grandpa' made him sound old) and her father and mother were out on a "business trip" and she and Alfred had the gigantic Wayne mansion to themselves. Since it was her and Alfred instead of her and no one, life went on pretty much as normal because Alfred wouldn't let her break any rules or throw any parties. Which is precisely why the weird noise had troubled her. It was even more troubling because she could hear it, and she was in the Batcave. You see, Alfred was not the type to make weird noises in the Batcave. That was her department. _

_She got up from playing Pong against Batman's suped-up computer to check out the noise, which sounded as though it had come from upstairs. She silently slipped out from behind the large grandfather clock and looked around cautiously, her well-trained eyes searching for any movement. She froze as a voice, far too chilling to belong to Alfred, came from behind her._

"_And what have we here?" She spun suddenly, her mind warning her not to pull any karate as she was not supposed to let on to the fact that she knew it until her father, Nightwing/Dick, decided she was ready for crime-fighting. The sight that greeted her was enough to make her blood run cold. The masked figure was unmistakably her father's arch-foe, many times thought dead, and many times brought back from said status. The man had only one eye; half his mask was black, the other half orange. He was heavily armored, so much so that Serinoya found it hard to believe that he could move as wicked fast as her father claimed. He towered over her by at least two feet. He was…_

"_Slade," she hissed under her breath. She turned and broke into a sprint. She needed to contact her father… She also needed to find Alfred… he had to be all right… _

_For a few moments it seemed that she had indeed lost him, however, this false hope was dashed to pieces as she rounded the corner and- "Gah!"- ran directly into him, falling to the ground. She stared up at him for a split second, her sapphire eyes filled with pure terror. "How'd you-" she breathed, then suddenly remembered she needed to GET OFF HER BUTT AND RUN and scrambled to her feet. However, Slade caught her by the elbow as she made a mad attempt at escaping. He chuckled._

"_Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, child," said Slade in his usual cool and unfeeling tone, turning her around. "I'm looking for a man named Nightwing. Perhaps you have heard of him?" She had now calmed down and was doing her best at appearing innocent. Her mind raced, trying to come up with a response that would suit the act she was putting on._

"_Well, golly, _everyone's_ heard of Nightwing!" she exclaimed. "I mean, he's sooo cool! He's even on TV sometimes!" she finished in a voice that made it sound like being on television was the most amazing feat that anyone could ever dream of performing. The man didn't seem to buy her act._

"_What were you doing by the grandfather clock?" he asked. An idea popped into her mind._

"_I was playin' hide-and-seek with the butler. I think he gave up lookin' for me, though."_

"_My dear child, I do not appreciate your lies. Where is Nightwing?" The man's one eye seemed to be drilling a hole right through her, seeing past her lies and into her very mind. It was a creepy feeling, to say the least._

"_Someone looking for me?" Nightwing's voice came from behind Slade. _

"Aaaannnd… that was it," Serinoya finished her story, leaving it, much to the annoyance of Robin **(and probably my readers)**, without describing the battle.

"What do you mean 'that was it'?!" he exclaimed.

The girl gave him her trademark grin. "Just kidding."

_Slade turned around, facing Nightwing._

"_Ah, my old apprentice," he said. Anger momentarily flickered across Nightwing's face, but was replaced by a cool stare. _

"_I was never your apprentice, Slade," he said calmly, drawing his bo-staff._

"_Ah, but you were. For a short, precious while you were." Slade drew his bo-staff just as Nightwing brought his own down. Slade easily blocked the blow. "You should have stayed with me, Robin. You would have been the perfect apprentice. Perhaps not as willing as Terra, but far more capable. And I could have taught you so much." _

"_Shut up!" snarled Nightwing, throwing himself at the man. Much to Slade's surprise, he got several good blows in, striking far too quickly for Slade to respond. He threw yet another punch; this time Slade dodged and caught him by the wrist._

_His masked eyes widened._

"_As I said, apprentice, there is much I could have taught you."_

"_I'm not your –aaah!" Slade flipped Nightwing onto his back, then stood over him. He placed a foot on the man's chest. Nightwing struggled to pull it off, but was unable to do so. He looked up at Slade. "What do you want?"_

"_Merely to deliver a message: I've decided to move to Gotham." Then, a robotic, computerized male voice took over: "Self-destruct sequence initiated." Nightwing's eyes got wider and he flipped out from under the robot and sent it flying out the window, where it promptly exploded._

_He had retreated to his room after that, and even his wife had been unable to get him to come out. His obsession with the villain had seemingly returned._



Analysha, realizing the predicament she was in, sheathed her dagger and backed away from Slade, falling to one knee and lowering her head. Almost immediately the sounds of Beast Boy's strugglings ceased, replaced with the soft sound of deep breathing. He was now unconscious. Slade made a disgusted noise.

"Get up," he said. Analysha raised her head. "This was merely a demonstration of my power. Should you choose to turn against me, he" Slade gestured at Beast Boy's unconscious form, "will not fare so well."



Sorry it's so short! The plot bunnies have disowned me because I've decided to try and finish this story before I start any new ones. Maybe I should bring them a peace offering… Any ideas?

As always, grammatical corrections, new ideas as to what could happen next, and reviews are welcome! Please, humor me. I need reviews! I'll even take flames!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, y'all! Here's chapter nine! I'm so happy! The plot bunnies have returned! They no longer shun me! –laughs gleefully- Sorry. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.

Anywayz, thanx for the idea **Feline Jaye**! It helped! (If you wanna read a carrot story, PM me, and I'll send one to you.)

Reviews make me happy! And they also encourage me to write more! So, review! There's cookies in it for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, although I would be a better owner than the idiots who got it canceled. I would also be a better owner than Slade.



_Previously…_

_Analysha, realizing the predicament she was in, sheathed her dagger and backed away from Slade, falling to one knee and lowering her head. Almost immediately the sounds of Beast Boy's strugglings ceased, replaced with the soft sound of deep breathing. He was now unconscious. Slade made a disgusted noise._

"_Get up," he said. Analysha raised her head. "This was merely a demonstration of my power. Should you choose to turn against me, he" Slade gestured at Beast Boy's unconscious form, "will not fare so well."_



Analysha quickly left the room, still fuming. _How dare he! _she thought. _Why would he… _she realized why. To him, this was nothing more than a game. He was staying one step ahead of his opponent, making sure he was still in the lead. But now, she had to postpone her main objective in order to rescue her father. There was no way she was going to leave him in that madman's clutches any longer than was absolutely necessary. Slade could kill him at any time, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She closed her eyes, bringing up a mental map of Slade's lair. She had explored it after escaping, and before going into the room in which she had found Slade. Right now, she was searching for somewhere that would easily hold prisoners. Probably someplace close to the main room; Slade wouldn't keep a VIP –very important prisoner- somewhere that he couldn't keep his eye on them. There were several conspicuous areas near it. She would check there first.

Slade was smiling behind his mask. The girl's reaction had been most amusing to watch. It was evident that she had received training on controlling her emotions, although Slade could still easily tell how she felt. Her eyes betrayed her, to him, at least. However, he was very practiced in reading subtle hints of one's feelings, particularly in people who wanted to hide their emotions from him. Yet, once the changeling boy had been brought into the picture, her fragile hold on indifference had shattered. She had acted much like Starfire in the fury she had shown before she saw, or, rather, heard him, but once she had realized he was in danger, she had surrendered quite quickly. His hunch had been correct. Whatever reason she had had for refusing to kill Beast Boy, it applied to having him dead at all.

Analysha looked around the corner before continuing. It turned out to be a good thing she had. Sladebots, two of them, stood guarding the door. She couldn't let them see her, that would probably either alert Slade or bring more, or both. She took out another of her many weapons, a shuriken, and tossed it. It cleanly knocked off the first's head and stuck into the second's back. She smiled, then walked up behind the second one. She lightly tapped it, her smile broadening as it fell forward with little effort on her part. She then walked up to the door and kicked it open. Her smile vanished. The room was empty. An alarm started blaring.



The Titans (sans Robin and Beast Boy) had, by now, found Slade's lair. Raven used her power to envelop several rocks and get them out of the way. Starfire blasted the remaining rocks away with a starbolt. Cyborg dropped into the ground, followed closely by Starfire and Raven. An alarm started blaring.

"Friends, we are being welcomed with music!" said Starfire joyously.

"Uh, girl? That ain't music. That's an alarm."

"Oh… then we are not welcomed?"

"No," said Raven. "And we need to find Beast Boy before Slade finds us." They quickly wound their way through the labyrinth that was Slade's lair, searching for signs of their missing companion. Eventually, they came to a hallway.

"Friends?" asked Starfire nervously, "Do you smell smoke?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg after inhaling deeply. They rounded the corner, and caught sight of the source of the smell: two Sladebots, one decapitated and one with a shuriken sticking out of it's back. The door that they had apparently been guarding had been torn off the hinges; it was broken in half, splinters everywhere. "Oh, no…" he breathed.

"Friends?" asked Starfire, tears welling up in her eyes, "We are too late?"

"No," said Raven, her eyes closed. The other two Titans turned, quizzical looks on their faces. Raven's eyes opened. "He's still in the area. But he's unconscious."



This was getting infuriating. She had now looked in six different rooms, defeated at least twelve Sladebots, and still no Beast Boy. Ahead, there was another door. No Sladebots were guarding it, but she decided to check it out anyway. She carefully let herself in to the tiny room, looking around. She sighed. Another dead end. Or was it? She did a double take, her eyes scanning the walls. One of them looked different somehow… She walked up to it and leaned her weight against it. It crumbled, revealing the other side. Beast Boy was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, his head slumped forward so that his chin touched his chest. She stole a quick glance around the room. No Sladebots in sight. She darted out to him, her fingers skillfully untied the knots, and soon he was free of the bonds. His body fell forward, sprawling out across the ground at her feet.

She bent down and picked up his limp figure, noting that his chest was rising and falling, though barely. She had to get him out of here, out of Slade's grasp. She started walking, winding her way back through the tunnels, looking for the way out.



"Which way, Raven?" asked Cyborg. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Starfire.

"Friends, look!" she said excitedly, pointing a finger and waving her hand at whatever she was so happy about. Raven and Cyborg followed her gesture. There was Beast Boy, unconscious in the arms of…

"Analysha," Raven hissed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cyborg, surprised. "We left you back at the Tower!"

"I escaped," the girl said simply.

"With a hostage, it looks like," said Raven, her voice monotone. On the outside, she was calm as always. In Nevermore, however, it was quite a different story. Wisdom and Knowledge were struggling to hold a livid Rage back, whilst Happy was trying to comfort a crying Timid.

Analysha blinked, surprised. "Hostage? What do you-"

"Give us back our friend!" shouted Starfire, her eyes and hands beginning to glow bright green.

Analysha suddenly seemed to realize what they thought. "You think I…?" she scoffed. "Are you kidding? I happen to be an assassin! Assassins don't take hostages. We kill people." Starfire gasped.

"You will not damage our friend! Give him back!"

"Over my dead body… Or maybe his." Analysha dodged a round of starbolts and seemingly disappeared into the darkness. Starfire lifted her hand, another starbolt glowing on the end, and prepared to throw it.

"Wait!" exclaimed Cyborg. Starfire turned to him, her eyes still glowing. "You don't know where she is," he explained quickly. "You might hit Beast Boy!" Starfire nodded, realizing Cyborg was correct. She landed on the ground, her eyes quickly filling with fear.

"Friends, what shall we do?" she asked. "This Analysha is a murderer! And now friend Beast Boy is in her clutches!"



Analysha smiled. The Titans had actually believed she would kill Beast Boy. She climbed up out of the hole, glad for the cover of night. Even if they did catch up with her, she could easily lose them in the darkness that had settled. She moved quickly, putting much distance between herself and Slade's lair in a matter of minutes. Soon, she came to her cave. What was it Serinoya called it? Her "sped little hideout." Analysha shook her head. The rookie hero could be so immature sometimes. She walked in, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness.

Beast Boy woke up. It was dark, so dark that he blinked to make sure that he had indeed opened his eyes. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position. He gingerly touched his forehead, remembering the fact that it had gotten cut when he had been attacked by the Sladebots… Slade!

His whole body tensed as he suddenly realized he was somewhere within Slade's lair. The madman could be anywhere. He stood, quickly checking his body over for further damage. Nothing was broken, but he was badly bruised and cut, and he could feel the dried blood on his arms, chest, face, and even hair. He was no longer tied up, but he remained Slade's captive. He looked around, still tense. He was in a… jail cell? Three of the walls, plus the ceiling and floor, were stone, the fourth wall was made of metal bars. He quickly walked up to the wall of bars and grasped two, pulling hard and trying to bend them out of his way. Needless to say, this pathetic attempt at escape proved worthless. He tried to become a gorilla, thinking that maybe the added strength would enable him to escape. But, try as he might, he couldn't change. He tried numerous animals, each time coming to the same conclusion: he simply couldn't change. His panic level was beginning to rise, clouding his mind.

_Dude, calm down,_ he thought. _You can get out of this. Just-_

"You're awake. Good." The familiar voice jarred him from his mental pep talk. It also scared the crap out of him.

"Analysha?" he asked the shadows, grasping two bars and leaning as far forward as he could, trying to see past the darkness. His voice sounded hoarse, as though he hadn't spoken for hours. The green figure that was watching him from a short distance away smiled.

"And thinking clearly." She stepped closer, revealing to the changeling boy that it was indeed her. Instinctively, the boy backed away from the assassin. She laughed slightly and put her hands up, palms out, in a sign of innocence. "See, I don't have any weapons…" his eyes went to her belt, "…in my hands." She sighed, then removed her various belts, placing them in a pile within sight –but well out of reach- of his cell. "There. Are you satisfied now?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Yep." He paused. "But I'd be _more_ satisfied if you let me go…" he added hopefully. Analysha said nothing, but crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I thought not." He was feeling less afraid of the assassin now that she was unarmed. "Sooo… why are you working with Slade?"

"I was hired by him to kill Robin."

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment, trying to think of another question. If he could get her talking, maybe he could find out some valuable information for Robin. "Is that why you stole one of his belts?"

"Yes."

"So why am I here?"

"Because Slade kidnapped you." He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her fists clench and muscles tense slightly when she said that.

"But _why_?" She looked him right in the eye.

"Because you're important." This was not working the way he had hoped.

"Important? Important how?"

"Someone doesn't want you dead, and would go to great lengths to protect you."

"Oh." Well, _that_ was an interesting piece of information. Somehow, he got the feeling she wasn't talking about Robin. "Where is Slade, anyway?"

"Back at his lair."

"_Back_ at his lair? You mean, like, I'm _not _at Slade's hideout?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. Doesn't it look familiar?" she asked, waving her hand to gesture at the room she stood in. He looked around.

"Not really."

She sighed. "It's my 'sped little hideout,'" she said, knowing he'd identify the place due to Serinoya's name for it. His eyes scanned the room again, this time with recognition.

"Oh…" Now he realized the seriousness of the situation. He had changed hands. Now, instead of a madman after one of his friends, it was an assassin that had been hired by someone to kill Robin that was holding Beast Boy captive. Even if she was unarmed, Beast Boy was growing steadily uneasier. There were not many good outcomes for his current situation. After all, killing was in the girl's blood.



There was my next chapter. Hey SJB? Remember that part that you read already? I'm gonna get there either next chapter or the chapter after that.

All comments, questions, ideas and grammatical/spelling corrections are welcome and requested.

Also, if you think that this story falls under a genre other than General, tell me what you think it should be.

The offer about telling me who you like better (Analysha vs. Serinoya) and why and I'll put it up still stands.

Sorry again about how long it took!

IamtotallyKewlio


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here's chapter ten! w00t! I'm not sure how long this is gonna get, but I'm thinking I'm about halfway done with it, so there should be quite a bit more coming up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but Analysha and Serinoya (even if their names are a little strange) are mine! And so is this plot line, wherever it's going.

Uh… this is kind of a writer's block chapter, 'cause I couldn't think of how to keep going. Sorry it's so short! Hope it turned out okay.



_Previously…._

"_Oh…" Now he realized the seriousness of the situation. He had changed hands. Now, instead of a madman after one of his friends, it was an assassin that had been hired by someone to kill Robin that was holding Beast Boy captive. Even if she was unarmed, Beast Boy was growing steadily uneasier. There were not many good outcomes for his current situation. After all, killing was in the girl's blood._



Serinoya sighed. She and Robin were sitting in the infirmary, talking. Well, truthfully, that wasn't the case. Robin was sitting up in the bed in the infirmary, still too weak (although he'd never admit it) from the blood loss to get up without feeling dizzy, grilling her about the future. She was sitting in a swivel chair in the infirmary, spinning around and looking at the ceiling, wondering what she had done to deserve this torture. _Look,_ she thought, hoping the God of this time would take pity on her,_ if this is about that prank I played on mom, it wasn't meant for her! I was _trying_ to get Dylan back for all the stuff he's done to me! The motor oil-filled balloon was _sooo_ for him!_ Her mind switched back to her current predicament, her teenage father that was trying to find out about the future via her. _One simple comment about the future and the dude won't leave me alone_, she thought, rubbing her temples. Suddenly the fact that Nightwing constantly bugged her about what she chose to say made a lot more sense. And it was Robin that had made the point. _Okay, maybe it was more that just _one _comment…_

"What is Slade up to now?" Serinoya rolled her eyes as Robin returned to his seemingly favorite topic. Of course, that could have to do with the fact that it was the only topic that she would give him any answers on. He had already attempted to discern who his wife would be, but that attempt had only gotten a flurry of jokes about his love life and, otherwise, silence. Then he had attempted to learn about Bruce's future, but had gotten only "He's still Gotham's most eligible bachelor," as a response. When he had asked about Slade, she had given finally given him an answer. So Slade it was. But that didn't mean she had to continue giving him _serious_ answers…

"He took over the world, enslaved the human race, and turned you into his mindless zombie apprentice. There, happy now?" She risked a glance over at Robin. His arms were folded over his chest, and anger was evident in his features. She laughed. "Just kidding." She eyed him again, this time suppressing, though barely, a giggle. "Has anyone ever told you that you look really funny when you're mad?"

"You have three seconds to wipe that smirk off your face before I-"

She tried to resist the urge. She really did. But the attempt was futile. "Before you what?" she challenged, standing and drawing herself up to her full height of five foot eleven. "Make me? Beat me up? I beat you once, I can sooo do it again."

"Fine. Let's-" Her shoulders dropped, and the smile slipped off her face.

"We can't fight," Serinoya pointed out, cutting off the Boy Wonder's brilliant plan of revenge. "Your team would kill you. And me." She thought for a second. Then the smile came back to her face, broader than ever. "Got a GameStation?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if I can't beat the real you up, I can still take out a virtual you. Where is it?"

His face, too, lit up at the notion. "It's in the living room." She thought for a second, bringing up a mental map of all of the Tower that she had seen.

"You mean the really big room with the mini-fridge and awesome couch?"

"That would be the one."

"But that's, like, way away from here. Think you're up to it?" He shrugged, then swung his legs off the bed. He paused a moment before pushing himself off the bed and standing up. He stood for about three seconds, then collapsed back onto the bed. "That would be a no." She thought for a second, wondering how to get to him to the living room without making him walk there. Her eyes fell on the chair she had previously been occupying, then she grinned. "Swivel chair to the rescue!"

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Dude! Swivel chair to the rescue!" she repeated. "I can so push you to the living room! Come on!" She shoved the chair in his direction to demonstrate. Seeing what she meant, he stood again and sat down in the chair. She gripped the back, and the chair shook slightly at her strength. "Let's go." She smiled as a movie quote came to her mind. "Fasten your seatbelts, kids. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." And with that, she and Robin were out the door to the infirmary and halfway down the hallway before the door even had time to close.

"Slow down!" yelped Robin. He heard Serinoya plant her feet, her sneakers skidding on the ground. Robin's grip on the chair's armrests suddenly tightened, barely stopping him from flying forward.

"Why'd we stop?" she asked, cocking her head. Her breath was barely harder than it had been in the infirmary.

"Because, a) we passed the living room about twenty feet back, and b) it has sliding doors, and they wouldn't have opened fast enough at the rate you were going. How'd you run that fast?"

She smiled, something she seemed to have a habit of doing. "I do track…" she offered, knowing that answer wouldn't satisfy him. "Plus, remember the training the Bat put you through?" Robin nodded. "Well," she said, holding up three fingers and immediately putting one down, "I've had him," she put another down, "NW, and," she pointed at herself with the last remaining finger, "my own special training." He raised an eyebrow.

"Special training? What's that mean?"

"Means I have several very good reasons to need to run fast."

"Which would be…?"

She shrugged. "Same reason Beast Boy needs to run fast. You are looking at the winner of the Prankster of the Year Award," she finished, beaming brightly.

Robin laughed. "Sounds like something Beast Boy would make up. He give you that title?" The girl's smile vanished almost instantly.

"No…" she said, looking at her feet. Robin looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…" she started, not removing her gaze from the oh-so-interesting hallway floor, "You and Cyborg gave me that title…" she looked up, "in memory of Beast Boy." Robin blinked, not quite understanding.

"Come again?"

She sighed deeply. "Think about it: Analysha is Beast Boy's daughter."

"Yeah, that's obvious."

"Well… didn't you ever wonder how on God's green earth _Beast Boy_ of all people raised an assassin?"

"Well, I suppose listening to his jokes non-stop could do that to a person…" Robin joked. He laughed a little, expecting Serinoya to join in. He was instead met with stony silence and the most serious look he had ever seen on Serinoya's face. His laughter slowly died, and ended with a cough, followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"It's not funny," she said icily. "There is nothing funny about it."

"Well, sorry!" he said, annoyed. Why was she getting so touchy? She stared at him.

"You really don't get it, do you?" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "In my time, Beast Boy's dead! He DIES! And Analysha WATCHED it happen!" she shouted, practically blowing up at him. "And then the-the-the" Robin said nothing as she searched for a G-rated word to describe whoever she was talking about, "That freakin' son of an ever-lovin' sorry excuse for a rassmfrassm FREAK that killed him kidnapped her and brainwashed her into being an assassin!" she fumed, her hands clenching into fists as she got further into her rant. "And then he made her kill her own MOTHER!" she finished, then sat down on the ground, seemingly having used up all her strength in her rant.

Robin was having quite a time with this. "Beast Boy's _dead_?" he asked skeptically. You see, Beast Boy wasn't the sort to die. He seem like the kind of person that could annoy the crap out of death and make it leave him alone. At least, that's what Robin told himself. So he just sat there stupidly, unable to grasp anything she had just thrown at him. "I'm sorry, I don't believe you." She stood again.

"Got a personal computer with Wi-fi?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, in the evidence room. Why?" She walked around behind him and gripped the chair again.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof," she explained solemnly. She pushed him back down the hall, taking his directions to get to the room.

When they reached their destination, Serinoya let out a low whistle. "That," she said, jerking her thumb at 'The Wall,' as his friends so affectionately called it, "is a lot on the creepy side." Then she seemed to remember the reason she was here in the first place. "Oh, yeah! Where the computer?" Robin pointed, and was about to turn it on for her, but she slipped into the chair, cracked her knuckles, and proceeded to hack into his computer. In about three seconds, she had access to his most personal files.

"How'd you do that?" he yelped, unable to believe that she had just hacked him with little to no effort.

"I'm magic," she answered without turning around. She sat back, and instead began messing with her watch. After a few seconds, files started popping up on his computer. They appeared to be electronic newspaper clippings, if that was possible.

He began speed-reading the titles of the files before they were covered up by the next file.

FORMER TEEN TITAN, BEAST BOY, FOUND DEAD

MAN MURDERED, CHILD MISSING

ARE WE SAFE?

IDIOT SUPERHERO FOUND DEAD IN HOME

LOCAL HERO, GAR LOGAN, FOUND DEAD

WHERE IS ANALYSHA NOW?

NEIGHBORHOOD MOTHER DEVESTATED; HUSBAND DEAD, DAUGHTER MISSING

MEMORIAL SERVICE HELD FOR FAMED SUPERHERO, BEAST BOY

The last file popped up, showing a picture of a red-haired woman easily identified as Starfire standing on a stage, apparently delivering a speech at… Beast Boy's funeral… The caption read: _Starfire of Jump City speaks at local hero and friend Beast Boy's funeral._

Robin read over her shoulder, every now and then pausing to tell her to switch files. After he had finished, she turned around.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"I just… it's kind of weird, thinking about him being _dead_, ya know?" Serinoya shuddered in response.

"It's even weirder _seeing_ him _alive_. He's been dead since I was four."



"Friend Robin?" called Starfire anxiously. She, Cyborg and Raven had hurried back to the Tower as soon as Analysha had escaped their sights. Raven had been a bit reluctant to give up the search for Beast Boy so quickly, but Starfire had been adamant that they return so that they 'could ensure the safety of Robin and new friend Serinoya.' Raven had a sneaking suspicion that Starfire was a bit jealous that Robin had picked Serinoya to stay instead of her, but the alien princess was shrouding her emotion surprisingly well.

Starfire was now franticly searching the common room for the Boy Wonder, as he had not been in the infirmary where he was supposed to be, which involved her picking up the sofa and various other large objects in looking for him. "Robin?" she called again, this time the fret far more evident in her voice. She flew out of the room, looking every which way for him.

"Betcha he's in his room," said Cyborg, casting a sideways glance at Raven. She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Which one? The evidence room or his bedroom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now that you mention it, the evidence room, probably." Raven levitated off the ground, leading the way into the hallway. On the ground, there were skid marks, looking as though someone had been running quickly and had stopped even faster. "Where'd those come from?" asked Cyborg, voicing her thoughts. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But if we don't find Robin soon, Starfire may tear the Tower down," she said, only half kidding. They continued quickly down the hallway. When they got to the evidence room, Robin was sitting in a chair that had come from the infirmary behind Serinoya, who was turning off the computer. Raven raised her communicator to call Starfire and tell her that they had found Robin, but it was unnecessary.

"Robin!" came Starfire's voice. Raven and Cyborg automatically stepped aside to allow the rampaging alien princess her prize as she came ripping through the doorway. "You are undamaged!"

"Yeah I'm- ugn!" Starfire caught him in a bone-crushing hug; happy to see he was all right. "Uh… Star…?" he groaned, struggling to get free, "Kinda… need… AIR."

"Oh!" said Starfire, releasing her victim quickly. "I am most sorry, friend Robin, I was just so worried. The villain Analysha has escaped, and you were not anywhere-"

"Hold up. Analysha _escaped_?" interrupted Serinoya.

"Yes," said Raven, "She's the one who took Beast Boy."

"Well, that doesn't make much sense. Why on earth would she kidnap him?"

"That is not certain, friend Serinoya. However, she has him and has made an attempt on his life."

"She tried to kill him?" repeated Serinoya, shocked. _That can't be right. It has to be an act…_

"We have to find her." Robin's ultra-serious voice broke into her thoughts. He turned to her. "Do you know where she would be hiding?"

"Yeah," she answered, "but if she's where I think she is, we're in trouble." She started towards the common room, the Titans, Starfire pushing Robin in the chair, in hot pursuit. She slid into the computer chair, and began typing commands, bringing up a map of the city. She used the mouse to zoom in on an area on the outskirts of the city. "This is where she lives. It's a cave, with miles of intertwining underground tunnels, spreading over an area of at least four square miles. She knows every inch of it, and tracking signals are scattered and amplified inside, making them impossible to use. That's where she'll be."



So… there's my next chapter! And SJB, that part _is_ coming up soon, so you'll just have to wait for it. (Sticks tongue out at SJB) And for everyone who's not SJB (which is obviously a good thing) there's a really good part coming up soon.

Ideas, questions, and reviews (even flames) are welcome! Go back and review every chapter! Review the chapters I haven't written yet! Reviews make me happy! Thank you.

(PS: SJB is a friend from school, so I can make fun of her 'cause she knows I'm joking.)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, ppl! Here it is, the moment you've all (or some of you, anyway) been waiting for, CHAPTER 11! (presses button on a tape recorder; prerecorded applause begins) Thank you, thank you!

Okay, anywayz, this is a longer chapter, maybe even the longest one I've written so far. I'm going to dedicate this to three people: _**don46**_ (who has written two great stories BTW, check 'em out when you're done here), my friend from school, SJB, aka _**TesSa-MaRkOv**_ (who has three ultra-annoying stories SHE HAD BETTER UPDATE!!!), and my younger brother (who will be known as Gun Show), as he inspired two spots in this chapter. :)

Disclaimer:

Me: I so own Teen Titans.

Robin: (in backround) Ahem.

Me: Er... maybe not... (under breath) but I could so take Robin...

Robin: (now directly behind me; in a threatening voice) What was that?

Me: (to Analysha) NOW!

Robin: Oh, crap...

So, with him... er, I mean, that out of the way, I'll just let you read now, 'kay?



Somehow, although Analysha could see that he was still extremely tense, Beast Boy had managed to relax enough to actually fall asleep. He was leaning against the far wall of the cell she had him in, breathing softly. She quietly opened the door, freezing as he stirred. After a few moments, when he didn't move again, she deemed it safe to go near him. She knelt down next to him, examining his wounds. Whatever Slade had done to him to stop him from fighting back against the Sladebots, the damage had been extensive. He was bruised, and had several rather deep cuts. She took all of this into account, then left the cell momentarily and closed the door behind her, searching for the items she would need.

She finally found the first aid kit, opened it, and made a disgusted noise when she saw the contents of the tin. There was a half-empty box of band-aids, a set of matches (what they could be used for, she wasn't certain), a rather disgusting looking roll of used bandage, and a bottle marked 'Medication' in scrawled handwriting. She opened said bottle and smelled the contents cautiously, lest it be chloroform. It was decidedly not chloroform, but smelled suspiciously like alcohol. She screwed the lid back on and put the substance back in the first aid kit. She stuck the small white box back where she had found it, and instead grabbed her jacket. When her superior had informed her she was headed to the past, she had had little time to pack. However, she had grabbed the hoodie jacket, a pair of bluejeans, and her other pair of gloves, just in case she needed to disguise herself, before they left. The green skin was kind of a dead give away that she wasn't normal, so she needed an outfit that completely covered it.

It had actually been kind of humorous when they had showed up at Warp's doorstep.

_Knock, knock. Her superior rapped heavily on the door. After a few seconds, a man with a goatee and a bizarre metallic gold outfit opened the door a crack. _

"_Who's there?" he asked in a cranky voice._

"_I believe it would be in your best interests to let us in, Warp."_

_The man stepped out onto the front porch, an indignant look on his face. "No one tells Warp what to do!" he thundered._

_Analysha didn't even looked up as the man who had murdered her father grabbed Warp by the neck and began to choke him. "I said, let us in." Warp managed to nod his head. He dropped him. Warp slowly picked himself up, then entered his dwelling, leaving the door open. His two visitors followed, the man before the child. _

_Warp looked quizzically at the kid before him. They were staring at the ground, preventing him from seeing any identifying features. Their skin was completely covered by the clothing they were wearing, a jacket with a hood, and a pair of long bluejeans. Their hands were thrust into their pockets, and they were standing behind the chair the man was sitting in. _

"_Go ahead and sit," said Warp, already in an uncomfortable position. This teen hovering around didn't make him feel any better. They made no move. The man in the chair nodded slightly, making a gesture toward the nearest chair. This time they sat down, moving quickly but gracefully. In the movement, Warp caught a small flash of the skin on the child's face. He instantly pressed himself further into the chair he was sitting in, horror evident in his features. "Beast Boy?!" he yelped, unable to believe what he thought he had seen. The teen's head tipped up slightly, and though their face was still shrouded by shadow, a smile was clearly visible on their face, the light catching their pointy fangs. "Th-that's n-not possible! You d-died! It w-was all-all over the news!" the terrified man stuttered._

"_Calm yourself," said the other man coolly. "That is not Beast Boy." He nodded slightly at the hooded figure on the couch, and immediately their hands, which were an unmistakable shade of green, came out of their pockets and grabbed their hood, pulling it down and revealing a green-faced teenage girl. "This…" he said, sweeping his hand in an extravagant motion toward the girl, who still hadn't moved, "… is Analysha, the assassin."_

"_It is a… _pleasure_… to make your acquaintance." Her voice was icy and hard, from years of experience in this killing game, yet still held the softness of a teenage girl. She looked up at him; her bright and striking emerald eyes making uncomfortably intense contact with him, making him squirm slightly. A smile played across her face at his discomfort. When he finally managed to break his eyes away from hers, he addressed the man. _

"_What brings you to my home?" he asked, getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. If they were here to kill him, they wouldn't have knocked, or introduced themselves, or wasted this much time. But he was still nervous around an assassin._

"_We require the use of a particular device of yours… the Time Vortex, I believe?" His nervousness suddenly vanished and was replaced with vexation. _

"_No one may use that save me!" he exclaimed. The man nodded again at the teenage girl, giving an unspoken command. Instantly, she was on her feet and at Warp's throat with a set of claws that had grown from her fingers._

"_My superior has asked politely. I shall not. We _will_ use this device, with or without your consent. And I would advise you give your consent." She gave him a forceful shove toward the wall, sending him flying into it. She sat back down and acted as though nothing had happened. _

After that, Warp had decided it was indeed in his best interests to give them what they wanted, and had done so. Shaking her thoughts away and focusing on the task at hand, she slipped the jacket on, then changed her gloves and jeans. She pulled the hood up over her head, and started walking. Once she was out of the cave, she switched to a hawk and flew out over the city, searching for a safe place to land. After much circling, she found a dark alley and touched down into the shadows, shifting back into her human form.

"Hey, kid," came the slurred voice of a drunkard, "Doncha know it ain't safe to be out all by yerself?" She sighed, then turned to face the intoxicated man that had addressed her.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact, sir. I believe that you have had too much to drink and should return to either the bar or your house." The man laughed.

"Heh, yeah I guess so. Da wife's pro'bly worried sick…" He looked up at her, a stupid grin plastered to his face. "You got a wife?" he asked, and then… promptly passed out. Analysha shook her head, then walked up to the man and grabbed his wallet out of his shirt pocket. She ignored the ID and opened the cash pocket. She slipped out a fifty –_somebody's got money to burn_, she thought idly- and then spread the contents of his wallet on the ground, making it appear that a common thief had been riffling through his belongings.

She decided quickly leave the alleyway, lest any heroes be roaming the– "So, you give him advice, then rob him?"- streets. Great. Analysha turned toward the male, mechanized-sounding voice. A teenage boy, approximately Robin's height, was perched atop a lamppost. He was clad all in black, save his mask, gloves and belt, and the red X on his chest. His mask was also mostly black, however, his face was that of a white skull, another red X adorning his forehead. His gloves and belt were gray. He had most likely been watching her the whole time. He jumped down, his cape swirling behind him as he landed gracefully on the ground. He was fully in the light now, stopping him from being able to see the… rather strange hue of her skin. She reached up and pulled her hood down, hoping to stop the light from hitting her teeth. "Give me what you stole," he said, extending his gray-gloved hand. She clutched the cash closer to her person and took a step backward. If she could get far enough away that he wouldn't see her change… but alas, he came forward two steps.

"Why would I give it to you? You'd probably just keep it," she spat. He took another step closer.

"You're right. Now hand it over."

"No." His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." She could practically _feel _his smirk beneath his mask. She yanked her wrist away from him with surprising strength.

"Neither do you. Now leave me alone." She turned to go, only to realize he was standing in front of her. Her green eyes narrowed. A teleporter. Her hand instinctively went to her waist for her dagger, only to remember she had taken off all of her weapons because Beast Boy had wanted her to. She smiled. "That's a cool trick. Want me to show you mine?"

His masked eyes widened as she suddenly became a tiger, leaping at him with all her strength. She pinned him to the ground and was wrapping around him as a cobra before he could react, crushing his lungs. Suddenly, he grabbed something out of his belt and stuck it to her side. A mild jolt of electricity flowed through her body, causing her to release him and fall way. The small device fell from her side as she subconsciously shifted back to her human form. She raised her head to look at him as they both simultaneously got off the ground.

"Hmm. Mild electrical shocks to disable shape-shifting. You were expecting the Titans? That means you must be against them," she analyzed quickly. "Which would explain the interest in my… gains. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm-"

"No, wait, let me guess." She was trying to think of what Serinoya would say to this guy who obviously had a red X theme going on. Her eyes lit up. That was it! "Judging by the red X on your chest," she jabbed him in the center of it with her index finger, "and this one on your forehead," she poked him again, "they probably call you… oh, I don't know… The Blue Circle?" She could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of this guy. He made a disgusted noise and turned to go.

"Name's Red X. And keep the cash," he called over his shoulder. Then he disappeared into the shadows. She smiled, feeling victorious.



Analysha walked calmly into the store, feeling slightly tense as the little string of bells clanged against the door as she opened it and jingled happily, announcing to the whole world her presence. Under the ultra-bright florescent lights, which had an annoying buzz that probably only she heard, she felt horribly exposed, even with all of her skin covered by clothing. She tugged the hood a little further down her face, desperate to hide her features. She walked to the counter and asked where the first aid kits where, lowering her voice slightly in an attempt to disguise it.

"Oh!" gushed the way-too-happy girl at the counter, "are you sure you wouldn't rather have some jewelry? Or maybe some clothes? I know this really cute top…" Her voice trailed off, obviously trying to think of another sales pitch that probably included make-up or some other girly horror. She had an idea. Her jacket didn't show off her figure at all… she silently wondered if she had spoken low enough to pull this off… but as the bubbly woman started talking again, she decided _anything_ was worth a shot.

"Uh, lady?" she said, her voice going even lower than she had thought possible, "I'm a dude. Couldja just tell me where ta go?" It killed her to talk like that, but it worked.

"I'm so sorry, sir," said the woman, a blush creeping across her face, "The first aid kits are that way," she finished, pointing her hand in the right direction. Giving a sigh of relief, she sauntered away, towards the place the lady had indicated. There were several first aid kits on the self. She took down a largish one, then, looking around to ensure the absence of security cameras, slipped off her right glove and slit the plastic open to get a good look at the contents. Satisfied with the extent of the items in the box (it was definitely going to be more help than the one she had found earlier), she pulled her glove back on, slipped in under her arm, and started back toward the checkout lane, careful to avoid the annoyingly happy cashier's gaze as she scanned the item. "That'll be twelve seventy-five," she said, holding her hand out to receive the payment. Analysha cautiously placed the fifty in the woman's hand, inwardly cringing when she got a strange look from her. "…Out of fifty," she finished slowly. "Thirty-seven twenty five is your change." The woman thrust the money into her hands and she pocketed it without counting it out.

"Thanks," she mumbled after grabbing the first aid kit.

"Glad you found what you were looking for!" the woman called after her as she practically ran out of the store, the uncertainty still audible in her voice. She checked to make sure it was latched closed, then turned into a hawk and took off toward the cave again.



Beast Boy woke up, every part of his body sore, partly due to the odd sleeping position he had assumed. He stood up shakily, looking around for signs of his captor. She was nowhere to be seen. He let out a sigh of relief, then decided to survey his surroundings as best he could from his current position. There was a small light fixture attached to the ceiling of the larger room, casting a dim light over the whole area. He discovered that this was not the only jail cell in the area, as the larger room on the other side of his door had a single row that went all the way around the walls. Half of the doors were broken and rusted, but his and several others had been well kept.

His eyes caught the pile of weapons, which reminded him that he wasn't in the best of company. He grasped the bars with one hand, and leaned as far forward as he could, trying to reach one of the weapons. His arm was a good foot away from even dreaming of reaching the pile, and his shoulder was beginning to hurt. He tried to change into something with longer arms, but whatever Slade had done to him to prevent him from using his powers was still having an effect on him. He pulled back and sighed, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest, looking much like a pouting child.

He heard laughter.

"Did you honestly think I would put those somewhere you could reach?" He looked up, his hands dropping to his sides, a slight blush creeping across his face at having been caught in such a pathetic attempt.

"No, but a guy can dream, can't he?" She laughed again, though quieter this time.

"I suppose so." She walked closer to the cell, a white box with a familiar red cross on it in her hands. She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her with a 'click.'

"Why'd you lock it?" whined Beast Boy.

"For two simple reasons. One, I don't want you escaping, and-"

"But you can't get out either," he pointed out.

"-and, as I was saying, two, I can still change into something small enough to slip through the bars. You, however, cannot," she finished, crouching down beside him. Without another word, she opened the box and took out the most feared content: disinfectant. Beast Boy gave a little yelp when she grabbed his arm, cloth armed with disinfectant in hand. She rolled her eyes. "Hold still. This is going to sting a little."

"A little?" he whimpered.

"Yes, a little," she said. "I'm going to put this on on the count of three. One, two." And with that, she firmly pressed the cloth to the first wound. He looked at her, surprised.

"You said three!" he objected, trying to pull his arm away.

"I lied. Oh, quit being such a baby," she said as he continued to squirm. "It isn't that painful."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've had to do it to myself hundreds of times." Her eyes met his for a split second, then both of them refocused on the cut. She removed the cloth and wrapped it, quickly moving to the next one. She noticed he inhaled sharply when she pressed the cloth to his injury, but made no other complaint. She cleaned the worst of his cuts, then stood, looking satisfied. She held her hand out and helped him to his feet. She smiled as he tested her work, bending his arms carefully. "Better?" she asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice as he stuck several poses designed for very muscular men.

"Yeah," he said, still flexing his fake muscles. His hands dropped to his sides. "Thanks…" he said quietly. She dropped to the ground as a snake and slithered out of the cell. She grew back to human size.

"You're welcome," Analysha said.

"Wow," said Beast Boy suddenly, "this is kinda ironic."

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"I mean, you're, like, an _assassin_! And just now, you were acting like a mom!" Analysha thought about what he had said, then laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I was." Seeing that she had, Beast Boy laughed too. A sad smile crossed her face, seeing his light up like that. It reminded her so much of the way her father had acted the night he…

Beast Boy stopped laughing, and was now looking at Analysha, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, both hands on the bars, leaning as far forward as he could, as though getting closer would allow him to find out what was wrong with her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she mumbled finally. Her hand went to her neck, fingering what appeared to be a necklace. The pendant caught the dim light; it appeared to have something engraved on it.

"What's that?" he heard himself ask. She looked up at him, her face surprised.

"What? This? It's my necklace. I got it from…" Her voice trailed off.



Heh, heh. I know it's an evil place to leave it off, but, hey. I am SJB's evil twin. (Inside joke)

Oh! Speaking of SJB, she helped me write a little bit of this chapter. I had a part that sucked, and I knew it, so I called her up, emailed it to her, and she helped me fix it! Big thank you! All of you who aren't SJB, get yourself a friend like her! She rox my sox!

Anywayz, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating. I was doing some (a lot of) painting for one of my dad's friends, and believe it or not it took a lot of time.

Anywayz, if you didn't read it already, I COMPLETELY changed chapter ten, so go back and read it, 'cause it's got some important stuff in it.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it'd still be running, plus season six would have started already.

If you see a grammatical error or spelling mistake, call me on it! I'd really appreciate it!

So, here's chapter twelve!



_Previously… _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I-I'm fine," she mumbled finally. Her hand went to her neck, fingering what appeared to be a necklace. The pendant caught the dim light; it appeared to have something engraved on it._

"_What's that?" he heard himself ask. She looked up at him, her face surprised._

"_What? This? It's my necklace. I got it from…" Her voice trailed off._



"Your boss?" She stared at Beast Boy as though he had just grown a second head. Then she snapped out of it, shaking her head back and forth quickly, as though trying to rid her mind of an upsetting memory. Her eyes lowered.

"No… my superior would _never _do that sort of thing. This was given to me by someone who actually _cared_ about me."

"You mean your boss doesn't like you?"

The stare returned, only this time, instead of surprise, there was sadness in her eyes. "That man killed my father. And after he killed him, he kidnapped me. So, to put it simply, no, my boss does not like me. Nor I him," her voice was cold and full of hate.

"This is probably a stupid question, but are you sure it was him that killed your dad?" She laughed, the sound bitter in his ears.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Because I watched him do it." She shook her head. "I didn't think I could do anything about it."

"But you're an assassin. You live to kill-"

"Correction. I wasn't an assassin then. I was just some kid. And, I don't live to kill. I kill to live." With that last statement, her head lowered; she was staring intensely at the ground, her hand still clutching the necklace.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

She sighed heavily. "Exactly what I said: If I don't kill the people that I am hired to kill, my superior will do to me what I watched him do to my father."

"Soo…" asked Beast Boy, "Why don't you just kill him, then start living like a civilian?"

"There's a few things wrong with that idea: The first is that I can no more blend into the populous than you can."

"Okay, then be a hero," he said, shrugging. She laughed.

"I wouldn't exactly be welcomed into the ranks."

"I was a thief once **(A/N: based this part on a fanfic I read elsewhere. PM me if you wanna read it. Really angsty and about BB's past)**. Starfire was a princess given to slavery to save her planet. Raven's a half demon."

"But none of you kill people for money."

"Well, sure, it sounds bad when you say it that way…"

"Let's just say that _no one_ could forgive me for what I've done, okay?" His empathy for her was beginning to bring back the guilt that she felt, as well as the small glimmer of hope that her superior (and herself, honestly) had worked so hard to crush.

"I would." Two words. It was amazing what only two words could do to her. She had gotten him killed, then killed his wife –her own mother- who had been pregnant at the time. She hadn't done so willingly, of course, but Nightwing and Cyborg and even Starfire hadn't seen it that way. She turned away so he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

"I wish that was true," she said, then walked quickly away.

"Wait!" he called after her. But she was gone.



Why'd he have to go and say that? she wondered. She was up in one of the trees that shrouded the cave from unwanted eyes. She often climbed up there to think, although it was shorter than it was in her time. She leaned her back against the tree trunk, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. If he knew the truth, he'd be so scared of me forgiveness would be the last thing on his mind… Just like Nightwing… 

_A small green dog raced through the woods, trying not to trip over various roots and stones that blocked the path. Footsteps thundered after it, only causing it to run faster. Its hind leg caught a root due to the sudden burst of speed, and it went tumbling down the incline. It hit the bottom hard, instinctively curling up. The small dog grew slightly, changing to its true form: a small green girl, malnourished and beaten. She was probably six and a half, and she looked terrified. She forced her body up off of the ground as the footsteps drew nearer, and, too tired to change into another animal, began running. She had managed to get away from her captor, but he was gaining quickly. She ducked behind a rock, panting hard._

"_Come on, little one," came the taunting voice. "If you come out, I'll give you dinner tonight," it offered. The thought of food almost brought her out of hiding, but she stopped herself. She willed herself into the form of a mouse, scurrying toward her last hope: the Wayne Mansion. Two of her mom and dad's friends lived there, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. They would help her, wouldn't they?_

_She slipped through the bars on the front gate and became human again, running as fast as she could to the door. She pounded on it with both fists, hot tears streaming down her face. Mr. Grayson answered the door._

"_Please let me in!" she whimpered. His eyes scanned her quickly. Her appearance was disheveled, her clothes torn and dirty, her skin cut and bruised. He said nothing, merely eyeing the blood on her hands. _

"_No," he said, beginning to close the door. _

"_Please, Mr. Grayson!" she yelped, realizing that her small sliver of hope was slowly getting smaller. "He's gonna-"_

"_I said no. Judging by the blood on your hands, it _was_ you who killed Raven. I am not letting a murderer into my house." And with that the door closed, the sound of a bolt sliding into place audible._

"_There you are," came a voice from behind. She spun around, ducking just in time to avoid the blow that was coming her way. The man had guessed she would do so and caught her in the side of the head with a back handed slap. She collapsed too easily, weak from not having eaten in days and from running as hard as she could. She tried to stand, but her small body had simply given up. She didn't even try to move as his foot lashed out, sending her sliding across the ground. He grabbed her arm and roughly jerked her into a sitting position, chastising her for running away as he pulled out a collar. She recognized it immediately, and her emerald eyes widened in terror. _

"_No… please don't…" she begged, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She tried desperately to pull away from him, but he was far too strong and she too weak to succeed. "Please…" she whimpered. "I'll be good, I promise!" _

"_Too late for that," he said, slipping the collar around her neck and fastening it tightly. He released her, and her hands instantly went to her neck, trying to scratch the collar off before it was too late. "Stop," he said. To her horror, her hands fell to her sides. "Stand," he commanded. She did so. "Come," he ordered, turning to go. She sauntered after him, her body following his commands instead of her own. Had she been able to, she would have screamed for help, or at least cried. But it was too late…_

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to shake the memory away.



She silently walked back into the cave, her face no longer wet.

"Look," came Beast Boy's voice, "whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He was looking up at her, his eyes hopeful that she would forgive him. _Ah, cruel irony._

She walked over in front of the cell and sat down cross-legged, looking at the ground.

"I forgive you," she murmured, the irony bringing a bitter smile to her face. She looked up. "I never did tell you why else I couldn't kill him and become a civilian, did I?" she asked. "You saw my weapons, right?" He nodded. "See anything missing?" He examined the pile, which she spread out a bit more.

"Knives… rope… bomb thingies…"

"Smoke bombs. Great fun at parties." He laughed slightly.

"Those ninja throwing things…"

"Shuriken."

"Bow and arrows… Hey," he said, noticing the missing element, "shouldn't you have a gun?" She smiled.

"So you did see it. Good." He looked up from the weapons, confused.

"So, how does not having a gun stop you from being a civilian?" he asked, wisely leaving out the mention of her possible hero status, thinking that was what had driven her away before.

"That's what stops me from killing him."

"What, you can't kill without a gun?"

"No. These tattoos attest to that fact." Beast Boy tried to take another look at her tattoos, only to realize that she had changed her clothes, which now covered all of her skin. There was a hood as well, but it was down so that he could see her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She laughed. "For every person I killed, I got a tattoo as a 'reward.'"

"Oh. So, how does not having a gun stop you from killing him?"

"He's got at least four. He always keeps them on his person. He's probably got more hidden that I don't know about."

"So, you're afraid of getting shot?" She nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up," she said. "That's how he killed my dad," she added unnecessarily. "He shot him five times before finally shooting to kill. It still haunts me in my nightmares," she finished with a shudder. They sat in silence for a while. She stood up, walked over to the other side of the larger room, and leaned against the wall, then slowly sank down into a sitting position, still leaning against the wall. She slowly started to relax, her instincts trying to keep her from falling asleep, but at the same time feeling safe enough to do so.

Beast Boy watched her fight sleep, looking much like Robin when he had been up for days working on a case. After a while, her breathing rate told him that sleep had won.



"Come on, daddy! What is it?" exclaimed Analysha. "Can I have it now? Please?" 

_Gar Logan knelt and held out his hands, both closed, smiling. "If you can guess which hand it's in, you can have it now. Otherwise, you have to wait 'til tomorrow." _

"_A whole 'nother _day_?" she said. "That's mean."_

"_C'mon, guess." She looked at his hands for a minute, trying to decide. An impish smile crept across her face as she had an idea._

"_That one," she said, pointing at both of his hands._

"_Hey, that's not fair!" he said, opening both hands. Both were empty._

"_Nether is that!" she said, arms crossed over her chest. She thought for a second, then her hand darted into his pocket._

"_Hey!" he exclaimed, surprised. "That's cheating!"_

"_Aha! Found it!" She withdrew her hand, clutching the small object. "Ooo… pretty!" It was a necklace. The string was brown, and on it hung a small, circular piece of metal that had a little design on it. "What's it say?"_

"_It's Chinese for 'strength'," he said, taking it from her and putting it around her neck. _

"_Cool." She leaned forward and hugged him. "Thanks, daddy," she whispered in his ear. He hugged her back._

"_You're welcome."_

"_What are you two up to now?" called her mother's voice._

_Gar grinned. "Nothing!" She heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a smile on her face._

"_Well, my nothing-doers, I'm going to go to the grocery store. Can you think of anything we need?"_

"_Cake!" shouted Analysha. Her father stood and walked over next to her mother. He winked at her._

"_Now why would we need cake? It's not like we've got any birthdays coming up anytime soon…"_

"_Yuh-huh! I'm turning six tomorrow, daddy!" she exclaimed, holding up five fingers and waving them back and forth._

"_Looks like she's got your math skills," he said to his wife, smiling. She rolled her eyes._

"_Looks like she's also got her birthday present already," she said, casting him a sideways glance._

"_Oh, come on. How can you say no to a face like that?" he asked, gesturing at his daughter. Her eyes were big, her lower lip starting to quiver. She had her hands clasped together, and was rocking slightly back and forth._

"_Oh, don't encourage her," she said. "Okay, I'll see if I can pick up some cake while I'm out." She turned and left. As soon as she was gone, the impish smile returned to Analysha's face. She and her father hit high-fives._

"_Yes!" he said. "That cake is in the bag!" She laughed._

"_Yay. I like cake."_

"_Me too." They went downstairs, and Gar turned on the TV. Analysha sat right next to him. After a while, she yawned and leaned over, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He looked down at her, then kept watching TV. This father thing took some getting used to. Eventually, his eyes closed, too. _

_He woke up an hour later. Something was wrong. He and Analysha weren't the only ones in the house. And he had a gut feeling the third person wasn't his wife. He shook Analysha gently._

"_Wake up, honey," he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open._

"_Hmm?" she mumbled, only half awake._

"_Honey, someone's in the house. Go get in the closet and don't come out until I tell you to. And stay quiet."_

"_Okay, daddy." Her eyes opened wide; she was fully awake and alert now. She scrambled out of his lap and skittered into the closet. She pulled the door almost all the way shut behind her. She wanted to see what happened. Or so she thought._

_A man, taller and bigger than her father, rushed into the room. Gar stood up, facing the man. _

"_Who're you? Why are you in my house?" Analysha could hear the anger in his voice. _

"_The cops are on my tail," said the man gruffly. "And there's no way I'm getting out of here with out a hostage." He looked hard at Gar, sizing him up. Analysha could tell that the man knew her father would fight too much, and probably be able to get away. He was obviously looking for someone smaller, someone… Analysha gulped… her size. The man shoved Gar against the wall, holding him there by the throat. "Got any kids?" Gar shook his head. The man tightened his grip. "Got a wife?" Gar tried to push the man away, but he was too much stronger. He shook his head again. "You clearly don't live here by yourself. The house is too big. Which means there _is_ a kid hiding somewhere around here." He lifted Gar off the ground, still pressing him against the wall. "Boy or girl?"_

_Her father looked defeated. "Boy," he said, barely loud enough to hear._

"_How old?"_

"_Twelve." The man dropped him. He rubbed his neck, then looked up at the man._

"_Which means she's probably… six." He smiled. "Perfect." Her father's eyes went wide. The man's foot shot out and kicked him hard in the side, sending him rolling across the floor. Then the man hauled him up by the shoulder and pulled a gun. "And since she's six…" Gar stared at the gun, a horrified look on his face. The man pressed the gun into Gar's stomach and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang through the house. "One…" Then he shot him in each arm. Analysha couldn't move. "Two, three…" Then in each of his legs… "Four, five…" By now Gar's eyes were wide with pain. He started to collapse, as his legs weren't strong enough to hold him up anymore. The man shoved him harder against the wall, forcing him to remain standing. "Thank you. You've been most helpful." He slowly pointed the gun directly between her father's eyes, then brought it forward so that it touched. "Six," he said, then pulled the trigger._

"_DADDY!" she screamed, unable to keep quiet any longer._



So, how was that for an angsty chapter, huh? SJB has been waiting for this (the above italicized was the part she had read before).

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I deserve all of the shame and hatred that you can give me. –is sad- As you all know, school just started, and that means (for me, anywayz) Honors classes, extra homework, volleyball (I have practice almost everyday), and numerous other things I can't even remember. So, all of that crap cuts down on my free time and writing time. I haven't watched TV in days!

Plus, I had a good portion of this written already, and my computer ATE IT!!!! SERIOUSLY, IT IS NOWHERE!!!

So, I guess what I want to say is, while excuses don't cut it, I **AM **extremely sorry about the delay. I will try to make future updates faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but my lawyers are working on it as you read.



Previously… 

_The man lifted Gar off the ground, still pressing him against the wall. "Boy or girl?"_

_Her father looked defeated. "Boy," he said, barely loud enough to hear._

"_How old?"_

"_Twelve." The man dropped him. He rubbed his neck, then looked up at the man._

"_Which means she's probably… six." He smiled. "Perfect." Her father's eyes went wide. The man's foot shot out and kicked him hard in the side, sending him rolling across the floor. Then the man hauled him up by the shoulder and pulled a gun. "And since she's six…" Gar stared at the gun, a horrified look on his face. The man pressed the gun into Gar's stomach and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang through the house. "One…" Then he shot him in each arm. Analysha couldn't move. "Two, three…" Then in each of his legs… "Four, five…" By now Gar's eyes were wide with pain. He started to collapse, as his legs weren't strong enough to hold him up anymore. The man shoved him harder against the wall, forcing him to remain standing. "Thank you. You've been most helpful." He slowly pointed the gun directly between her father's eyes, then brought it forward so that it touched. "Six," he said, then pulled the trigger._

"_DADDY!" she screamed, unable to keep quiet any longer._



"DADDY!" screamed Analysha, sitting straight up, eyes wide. She was breathing hard and fast. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. When she realized where she was, she drew her legs close to her body and wrapped her arms around them, hugging herself. She forced herself to breathe slower, trying to get her heart rate down. She couldn't let him know… She wiped at her face once or twice with the back of her hand, then gave up; the tears were coming too hard and too fast.

Even though she was awake and her eyes were open, the nightmare continued in her mind's eye. She saw herself running out to her father's motionless body; revealing herself to his murderer. She saw herself grab his hand, already cold with death, with both hands and press it to her cheek, trying to restore its warmth. She saw the horrible man grab her by her long, green hair –the reason she kept it so short nowadays- and jerk her, kicking and screaming and crying, away from her father. Then, thankfully, it stopped. Her breathing slowly returned to normal, her heart stopped pounding. She let go of her legs –her nails were digging into them- and stretched them out. Her right hand went to her cheek, her mind once again picturing her younger self pressing her father's hand to it; her left to her necklace.

"Are… are you okay?" asked a boy's voice. Her eyes went wide and she turned towards it, her entire body tense.

Across the room, still in the jail cell, Beast Boy was watching her, concerned. He had walked to the front of the cell and was leaning forward, grasping the bars. She was shaking badly, and seemed to have forgotten he was there. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

She nodded, remembering who he was. "I… I think so…" There was a long silence. "Told you it still haunted me in my nightmares." After an even longer silence, she stood up, knowing what she had to do, and, honestly, wondering why she hadn't done it sooner. She needed Serinoya and the Titans' help, and she knew just how to get it. She bent down and grabbed the bombs off the ground. She may need the Titans' help, but first she needed their attention. Of course, since she had, in theory, kidnapped Beast Boy, she probably already had it. They were most likely already close by, led by Serinoya.



Serinoya tapped her left foot impatiently. "Can we please _go_ soon?" she asked, exasperated. However, everyone was too busy arguing to hear her. You see, Raven felt that she **had **to go (she came up with the clever excuse that since Cyborg's sensors wouldn't work within the cave, she could track Beast Boy telepathically), and Cyborg wanted to go because "BB's my best friend, and I wanna give that Analysha a serious butt-whoopin'." Starfire felt that someone should stay with Robin in case Analysha showed up.

At this, Cyborg offered to stay, but Robin pointed out that while Starfire and Raven could fly, Serinoya couldn't, so she'd have to borrow the T-car. Cyborg paled slightly, then even more so when Serinoya voiced the fact that she wasn't permitted to drive due to a couple of accidents involving both of her parents' _and_ her grandfather's cars (Robin's eyes widened a little too; had she totaled the Batmobile!?!). Not wanting such a reckless driver to even _ride _in his baby, he suggested Serinoya stay back again, which Starfire immediately vetoed, which is where they were currently.

"She's right, you know," Serinoya said loudly. This time when she spoke, four heads swiveled to look at her. "I have to come along. I'm the only one who knows where she is or even remotely what to expect. So, Star, you and Robin stay here, Cy, you drive, Raven, you fly, and I'll make my own way. I'll give you directions via my handy-dandy watch communicator computer… thingy… Everybody happy now?" Everyone was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "Good," she said, crossing her arms.



"We have the place surrounded! Do not resist arrest, or _we will use force!_" warned a police chief on loudspeaker. The silhouette on the roof made no response, merely throwing another bomb down onto the street. The chief motioned for some men to head to the roof.

The green girl smiled. This was fun! In fact, she was having the best time she had in a couple of years. She paused before dropping another bomb, being cautious not to hit anyone. The idea was to get the Titans' attention, not lay waste to the civilian population. There was a loud BANG, so she turned to see what it was. The door into the building had been kicked open, and three serious looking men stepped out.

Harry, the most combat-trained of the three, had already aimed the tranquilizer dart at the… "What in the…" Before him stood a female version of Beast Boy, wearing, essentially, civilian clothes. She had a sweatshirt tied around her waist, which she took off and tossed aside. The belt it had been covering had several knife sheathes, all of which were thankfully empty.

"Hello," she said, her fangs flashing in the light. "Wonderful day, isn't it?"



Serinoya's mad direction-giving skills (which mainly consisted of 'Go that way. No, not _that_ way, _that_ way!' and 'No, your other left!') led them to an overly tall office building, which was surrounded by cops. She waltzed over to the commanding officer.

"So, commish **(think Commissioner Gordan's nickname)**, wuzzup?" she asked nonchalantly. The man turned to face her and said:

"That's no way to talk to a commanding officer, young lady." She slapped her forehead and corrected herself:

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? I meant to say, wuzzup, _sir_."

Realizing that adding 'sir' to wuzzup was about as much respect as he was going to get out of this teenage girl, he answered her, hoping to get her to leave.

"Someone is on the roof, and they are-"

"Roof? 'Kay. See ya. Thanks!" she asked/said/called over her shoulder, running toward the building.



So, that was the long over-due chapter 13. Please don't kill me! I've already started on chapter 14! Any ideas for the next chapters would be greatly appreciated!

Quick question: Any ideas for other names for my OCs? (i.e. Robin: Boy Wonder, bird boy, the Dark Knight's protégé, etc. Beast Boy: BB, the prankster, green teen, changeling boy… get the picture?) Typing their names over and over again gets tedious, and I'm sure that reading them constantly isn't especially exciting either.


	14. Chapter 14

All right, please don't anyone kill me! I _am _working on this, plus I just got a laptop, so I can type this faster. I know, I know, it's horribly short, but I simply _had_ to update tonight! Besides, my mom was threatening to ground me from my writing if I didn't get the grades out of the toilet, so I had to get the plunger! And, I would have worked on it last night and all of today, but my cousin randomly showed up last night and I went to a baby shower today.

But enough of my excuses, and on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Teen Titans.



Previously… 

"_So, commish, wazzup?" Serinoya asked nonchalantly. The man turned to face her and said: _

"_That's no way to speak to a commanding officer, young lady." She slapped her forehead and corrected herself._

"_Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? I meant to say, wazzup, sir."_

_Realizing that adding 'sir' to wazzup was about as much respect as he was going to get out of this teenage girl, he answered her, hoping to get her to leave._

"_Someone is on the roof, and they are-"_

"_Roof? 'Kay. See ya. Thanks!" she asked/said/called over her shoulder, running towards the building._



Serinoya quickly scaled the side of the building, reaching the roof faster than Cyborg and Raven did. Analysha was standing over three men, only one of which was conscious, a problem soon fixed by her fist colliding with his face. She let go of his body, then turned to face her new opponent.

"Knew you'd come," said the green girl with a smile. Serinoya grinned.

"Yes! Knew I could get you to smile!" Analysha rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed at Serinoya's childishness. Catching that the gesture was in irritation at her, Serinoya reevaluated her response. "But I'm guessing that you didn't come here just to show off your pearly whities. ¿Que pasa?"

"I'm here to…" though the thought burned, Analysha had to come out with it. She took a deep breath, and "I'mherebecauseIneedyourhelp!" spewed out her plea in one word. Serinoya's face showed puzzlement for a moment while she sorted out what the green girl across from her had said. Once she had figured it out, she did something completely unexpected: she hugged her. With a crushing hug almost as infamous as her mother's, Serinoya released the flood of words that she had been holding back for a while.

"Oh, Ana! I just knew it! Their deaths weren't really your fault! I knew that they were wrong about you! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Uh, Serinoya? Do you think you could put me down? I can't breathe." Suddenly realizing that she was indeed hugging the teenage assassin, Serinoya let go, looking a bit sheepish.

"So," she said, running her fingers through her hair, "if we're gonna get the Titans to help, we need to give Beast Boy back. They're kinda attached to the little guy." Analysha nodded.

"That can happen. Meet me at the caves."



"What do mean, you let her go?" asked Cyborg, looking more than a little peeved.

"I don't think I can be more clearer-"

"_Any_ clearer," corrected Raven absentmindedly.

"Fine, _any_ clearer, than how clear I'm already being. I let her go, and she's gonna give BB back, but she needs our help with something."

"Why does she think we'd help her?" asked Cyborg, angry.

"Because you're heroes, and that's what you do."

"What about you?"

"Technically, I'm not allowed to be a full-fledged hero yet. More like a hero-in-training." Cyborg sighed, unable to find another way to argue. She had pulled the 'Hero' card on them, and there wasn't much they could do about it.



Beast Boy looked up. He was now used to Analysha's quiet comings and goings, and wondered what she had been up to this time. Analysha walked in front of his cell and began gathering her weapons. She came over and opened the cell door. "Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow.

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked as she tugged him by the arm through the caves.

"You'll see," she said, not turning around. He decided not to press the matter further, seeing as she now had her weapons, while he had nothing. His main comfort was that, given that she had no guns, she couldn't take him out back and shoot him. His inner pessimist countered this by pointing out that she wasn't taking him out the front way,plus she_ had _grabbed her other weapons, so killing him wouldn't be too hard. He gulped quietly, hoping that he was wrong.

Analysha felt her father's arm muscles tense slightly. Slowly, she began to feel fear building up inside of him. As they left through the back exit, she had to self-consciously grip his arm tighter to stop him from bolting. "Calm down," she said, finally getting annoyed. "It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything." She heard him release a breath he had apparently been holding. She stopped short, then looked back at him, disbelief plainly (and amusement not so evidently) written across her face. "Did you really think I would…?" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. Analysha scoffed. "What I am doing is nothing that devious. Besides, don't you think that if I wanted you dead, I'd have done it already?"

Beast Boy thought about her question, feeling stupid for having not thought of it sooner. She had had literally hundreds of chances within the past twenty-four hours alone to kill him, and, yet, here he stood. "Sooo… if you're not gonna kill me –not that I'm complaining- what are we doing?" She stopped pressing onward, and turned back to look at him.

She sighed heavily before answering. "Look, I'm gonna take you back to your friends, okay?" He opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of "I knew you had some good in you," but she cut him off. "Not yet though."

"Why not?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because you still can't shapeshift, and I doubt that your friends are going to believe that it's not my fault. So, we're going to see if we can get the antidote from Slade."

"Oh." Beast Boy was silent as she led him through the woods, making her way to Slade's lair. She rolled aside the rock that blocked the entrance, then turned to Beast Boy. She had grabbed his arm again, presumably to stop him from jumping down the hole before she did. Her other hand went to her waist and unsheathed her knife. Beast Boy swallowed, despite the fact that she was by no means gonna stab him… right?

Analysha thrust the knife into Beast Boy's hand. "Here," she said simply. "You're gonna need this."

"What am I-"

"You can't shapeshift, remember?" He looked at the knife, uncertainty etched across his face. Weapons? Wasn't there some sort of hero rule about using a dagger like this one? Analysha realized his predicament, and sighed. "Look, there are gonna be Sladebots down there, and if you got hurt, I'd feel… er, Robin'd have a fit. If there were any actual _people _down there, I wouldn't have given you that. So, let's go." He hesitated slightly, then nodded.

"Alright." He let her jump down, then jumped down after her.



Ooo! Next chapter BB fights with a dagger!

I hope this wasn't too short. I'm really trying to make updates faster. Go ahead and review saying how lame I am for not updating. I deserve it. –is sad-


	15. Sorry, not really an update :

Hey, guys… Sorry to those of you who thought this was an update

Hey, guys… Sorry to those of you who thought this was an update. –sad face-

This story's on temporary "Oops-it-got-dead." See, I'm writing an actual book (like, I'm gonna publish it and everything) so all of my scant creative juices are being used up on that.

Sad thing is, I had a really cool direction I was going with this story, but I can't remember it. GAH!

So, I'm not killing it, just sort of ignoring it for a while (like you didn't already figure that out). I'm still going to be an active reader/reviewer, so I'm not dropping completely off the map.

Hating to disappoint,

IamtotallyKewlio


	16. Chapter 15

Hey, I'm back from the dead!! This is sort of short, but my muse ran away and all of my ideas seem stupid to me. –is sad- You know how that feels? Crummy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, it wouldn't have been canceled. I'd still be working on the second season.

I apologize for any OOC-ness, and I really, really apologize for the long dead-time. After this, regrettably, I'm re-retiring this for a while. So, don't expect another update for a looooong time.

* * *

Analysha's hunch that there would be Sladebots had proven to be painfully accurate; there were nearly fifty, standing statue-still in a grid formation. It was as though Slade was waiting for their return, else they had stumbled into a storage area for the metal beings. The second her feet touched the ground, however, they whirred to life, heads swiveling at metal necks, turning to stare at her, the minute lenses in their eyes focusing on Beast Boy as well as he landed beside her with a dull, clumsy-sounding thud.

Turning, she gave a slight nod to a visibly hesitant Beast Boy before charging into the robots' midst. Though she would eternally hate the man she had come to call her superior –which was better than what he had originally wanted, Master- she had to admit one thing: he had taken a once sweet and innocent child and turned her into a raging monster. Then, once he realized what he had done, he learned to control her so well that all of the violence and anger and hatred she felt towards him was carefully funneled into her fighting without clouding her battle judgement. He capitalized, and made a profit, on her natural instincts to attack and kill.

She jumped left and right, taking out the robots one by one, growing steadily more frustrated as they seemed to just keep popping up. Her only consolation was that the smoking parts and crackling bodies were pilling up almost as quickly. Three of them that simply refused to react to the damage, one missing an arm, another both legs, the last missing both hands from the wrists down, had managed to force her into a corner. With a low, feral growl, she leapt at them, reducing them to a pile of scrap in a matter of minutes. Another four came at her, soon to meet the very same end.

Beast Boy hadn't needed to fight hand-to-hand in a while, and he was having quite a time with it. He couldn't put gorilla strength behind his punches, and even dodging took more effort and precision; his human body a much larger target than a small mouse might have been. His maneuvers mostly consisted of dodging; trying to get the robots to destroy each other, through collisions or attacks, but that had only worked once or twice. His right hand was tightly gripping the intricately decorated handle of the blade Analysha had given him. If he didn't get the nerve to use the dagger soon-

Suddenly, a robot grabbed him from behind. He instinctively began struggling, attempting to change into a small animal to get out of its arms, causing the robot to squeeze harder. Soon, Beast Boy was fighting less to escape and more to breathe. He looked to Analysha, but she was cornered by four Sladebots, unable to help him. Unexpectedly, the robot let go of him, and fell backwards. He turned, surprised, and saw what had stopped it: he had thrust the knife into its chest panel, cutting some vital wires on the way in. However, he hadn't been aware of what he had done long enough to celebrate or even grab the dagger before another robot grabbed him, wrapping an arm around his neck and covering his mouth with its icy metal hand. This one wasted no time in beginning to drag him, kicking and attempting to scream, out of the room.

Analysha's eyes scanned the room, searching for Beast Boy. He was gone! The dagger was sticking out of the body of one of the robots- he must have been captured! Her eyes darted around the room again, this time catching a flash of his shoes as a door slid closed in front of them, concealing them from her view. She kicked the robot that was trying to catch her, sending it flying into the wall, then ran to the door she had seen close. She pounded on the wall, hoping for it to magically open. She heard the familiar whir of machinery that told her that a robot was approaching, followed by the click of boots that she had heard only a few times but were easily distinguishable as Slade's. She turned to face the oncoming challenge.

* * *

Back at Titan's Tower, Serinoya struggled to find some logical reason for having let Analysha go. Saying that she trusted her was not gonna fly, seeing as she had attacked Robin, threatened Beast Boy's life, and been a general, all-around nuisance. _I could always plead insanity,_ she thought, though there was a very slim chance that that plan could work.

Just as she was actually about to go insane, the door opened, revealing to her the Titans, who were, by the looks of it, through with their little team discussion and ready to hear her explanation. If only she had one. Running her fingers through her hair, she gulped and headed through the open door, ready for her impending doom.

"So…" she said, addressing Robin, "I'm guessing they told you about what happened." _Nice, _she scolded herself, _way to state the obvious._ Robin simply nodded, letting her continue. "Uh… if I said that I was crazy, would that help my case?" Robin frowned. "Yeah, I thought not." She took a deep breath, steeling herself for ridicule as she began to explain. "See, I've got some serious reason to believe that Analysha was… er… _pretending_ to be bad." This got a few raised eyebrows.

"The whole time?" Robin asked, not entirely amused. Serinoya nodded sagely.

"Yep. The whole time," she echoed. "See, there's no way she'd actually kidnap your friend, 'cause she's just not like that. So, that was my first clue that she was only pretending." She glanced around at her disapproving audience. "So, since it was all an act, no harm done, right?" She sighed when she realized that none of them was about to start singing her praises for making the assassin see the error of her ways, or whatever it was she had done for the green-skinned girl. "Look, regardless of whether you trust her or not, she's my problem once she brings Beast Boy back to your loving, waiting arms. Not yours. So, I'll deal with her as I see fit, not as you do."

She crossed her arms over her chest, irritable. She wished that they would have just sung her praises in the first place. That would have been so much easier. When she realized that none of them were arguing with her yet, she added, "Besides, she just wants a little help, and the faster we get it over with, the faster you'll get Beast Boy back, and the faster she and I will be out of your hair. So, there." Serinoya bit her tongue to keep from sticking it out at the group of heroes in reiteration to her final statement.

Robin blinked, unsure of how exactly to react to this little outburst. She had a point, he realized slowly, in the fact that Analysha was her problem, much the same as Slade was his. After pondering how he felt when the others criticized him on his dealings with Slade –even when they were right- he made his decision. "Well," he said with what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug, "I guess that about settles it." Serinoya, who had been sort of fuming to herself, looked up, surprise written plainly across her masked face. She probably hadn't expected him to give in that easily. One look at his team showed that their thinking had been similar. "The only quarrel the Titans have with Analysha is Beast Boy's kidnapping," he explained. "If Serinoya thinks that she can handle her on her own after our quarrel is settled, we really can't stop her from doing what she wants."

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed!

Like I said, I'm sorry for OOC-ness and the like.

IamtotallyKewlio, out. Again.


End file.
